Hace 1000 años
by AByC
Summary: mucho se ha especulado sobre porque la princesa Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon e intento sumergir a toda Equestria en la noche eterna. algunos dicen que fue envidia, otros que fue odio, yo digo que fue la tristeza.
1. Estrellas

**Hola a todos**

**hola, soy nuevo en esta pagina. cuando llegue aquí por primera vez empece leyendo un montón de fics, hasta que llegue a un punto, en que comencé a inventar mis propias historias, entonces dije "bueno, tengo el tiempo, la motivación, las ideas. no veo ningún motivo para no hacer un fic propio" así que aquí estoy, espero que disfruten de mi fic y por favor les pido que no duden en ser tan críticos como puedan, para así poder corregir mis errores y hacer de este un fic entretenido para todos. bueno sin más preámbulos aqui les dejo la primera parte mi historia.**

"últimamente la princesa Celestia está más contenta que de costumbre" era lo que casi todo los sirvientes del castillo de Canterlot pensaban, esto se explicaba en el extraño cambio de ánimo en la princesa. La gobernante de Equestria había cambiado su clásica mirada seria e inexpresiva, por una expresión alegre y cálida.

La alicornio blanca nunca fue una poni fría, ni mucho menos una sin emociones, al contrario ella era muy alegre y amable con todos, pero debido a la formalidad de su cargo como gobernante del reino de Equestria, su rostro había aprendido a no mostrar expresión alguna. Pero ahora la princesa estaba tan feliz, que simplemente no lo podía ocultar, el motivo, su hermana Luna (la cual ella misma desterró, de manera irónica a la luna, hace mil años por razones de fuerza mayor) iba a volver dentro de 1 semana aproximadamente. Y ella había aprovechado los mil años de destierro de su hermana para planear una eventual reconciliación.

Para comprender toda esta situación primero se debe comprender las razones de fuerza mayor que obligaron a la alicornio de crin multicolor a desterrar a su hermana. Para eso es necesario recordar un evento que empezó hace 1500 años, ambas hermanas fueron gobernantes de Equestria, su principal ocupación era mover el sol y la luna. Celestia la mayor se ocupaba de bajar y subir el sol cada día, mientras que Luna la menor era la encargada de subir y bajar la luna cada noche, ambas gobernaban con justicia y cariño por sus súbditos.

pero con el tiempo Luna se canso de que los ponis siempre jugaran y fueran felices durante el día y nunca dedicaran tiempo para admirar la noche, pero ella estaba decidida a hacer que eso cambiara, así que puso todo su esfuerzo y empeño en un proyecto que ella estaba segura los ponis amarían. Fueron 450 años de trabajo y dedicación los que puso Luna en este proyecto y una vez finalizada la parte teórica lo único que hacía falta era ponerlo en la práctica, sin embargo, no resulto tan fácil como ella esperaba.

La realización del proyecto que ella misma había bautizado como SS o Súper Secreto necesitaba mucha más energía mágica de la que ella tenía, le llevo otros 50 años de duro entrenamiento para aumentar su magia , esto fue muy duro, Luna necesitaba incrementar su poder para realizar el SS, pero el entrenamiento no era muy eficaz, después de 2 años trabajando para aumentar su capacidad mágica, esta solo había aumentado un 4% , Luna en más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a de abandonar su proyecto pero pensar en lo felices que se verían todos cuando lo completara le dio esperanzas durante muchos años. Finalmente logro su objetivo, y así luego de 500 años de trabajo duro, esfuerzo y dedicación, el proyecto al que Luna había puesto su mente y alma se realizo.

Esa fue la primera noche en la historia que Equestria observo las estrellas. Estas eran miles de millones e iluminaban el cielo nocturno de manera preciosa, aunque a simple vista eran todas iguales, cada una tenía un nombre y una forma distinta, no había ninguna estrella igual a otra, todas creadas una por una por la princesa, pero no acababa ahí, Luna además escondió miles de constelaciones entre las estrellas con la intención de que los ponis las descubrieran y las admiraran, tanta dedicación puso en esta tarea que incluso hasta el día de hoy solo se han encontrado un 12% de estas.

Las estrellas fueron difíciles de crear, pues todas estaban hechas bajo la misma base teórica sobre la cual estaba hecha el sol, en otras palabras, las estrellas equivaldrían a miles y millones de diminutos soles, por eso a Luna le llevo y tanto tiempo crearlas.

Celestia estaba maravillada con el trabajo de su hermana durante 500 años, cada vez que le preguntaba que se traía entre cascos, esta le sonreía y le decía con voz alegre –es secreto-

-vamos dime ¿qué es?- solía insistir Celestia

-nadie puede enterarse hasta que lo haya terminado-

Celestia acostumbraba investigar en las cosas de su hermana para averiguarlo, pero tal fue el esfuerzo de Luna en que fuera sorpresa que su ella nunca en 500 años logro encontrar ni siquiera una pista.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto a Celestia una alicornio algo más baja que ella de pelaje azul oscuro y crin del mismo color pero un poco más clara

-¡es precioso!-exclamo Celestia dando un cálido abrazo a su hermana –es increíble que hayas hecho esto para los ponis-

-no es solo para los ponis-dijo Luna mientras rompía el abrazo

-¿a no? y ¿Para quién más es? ¿Los grifos? ¿Los minutaros? ¿Algún novio secreto del que no me has hablado?-

-¡NO!- respondió enrojecida

-entonces, ¿Para quién es?-pregunto Celestia entre risas. Luna recupero su color azul natural

-sabes, tú tal vez te olvides con esto de ser inmortal pero de la misma manera que tú te acuerdas siempre del mío yo también siempre me acuerdo del tuyo-

-¿quieres decir que…..?-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tia! Quería hacer esto hace 50 años pero no tenía suficiente magia -dijo Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al mismo tiempo que del rostro de Celestia brotaba un pequeño rio de lagrimas, esto sorprendió tremendamente a luna –hermana…. ¿por qué lloras?

-es el más hermoso regalo que jamás haya podido imaginar-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad, Luna sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas y aunque Celestia seguía admirando el regalo que le dio su hermana, Luna no había tardado en notar que los ponis solo le habían puesto una mínima atención durante los primeros días y luego los ponis siguieron ignorando la noche, en todo ese tiempo y nadie le había preguntado o felicitado por su trabajo, a excepción de Celestia, ni siquiera habían descubierto la más fácil de las constelaciones, sin embargo Luna seguía optimista ella estaba segura de que tarde o temprano los ponis admirarían su trabajo, pero no pudo evitar que un amargo sentimiento le crecía en el pecho.

6 meses pasaron y Celestia estaba empezando a preocuparse, cada vez que hablaba con Luna, esta seguía confiada en que los ponis la admirarían. Pero la princesa solar sabía que los sentimientos de su hermana eran una bomba de tiempo y esta podía explotar de muchas maneras, depresión, ira y sentimiento de culpa, eran alguna de las maneras en las que luna podía expresar su amargura, sin embargo ella aguanto.

-¡¿QUÉ HENOS ES ESTO?!-exclamo Celestia enfurecida mientras veía la portada del primero de 12 periódicos que cada mañana ella y su hermana leían. Como gobernantes que eran, estaban obligadas a estar informadas de lo que pasaba en Equestria y esto lo lograban leyendo todos los periódicos del país, por suerte ellas eran hábiles lectoras y en solo media hora eran capaces de leer 8 periódicos cada una.

Esa mañana Celestia se había levantado antes de que amaneciera, no quiso interrumpir a su hermana mientras hacia su guardia. Fue al comedor real a desayunar. Luna y Celestia a pesar de vivir juntas, no se veían mucho, sus horarios de trabajo les impedían reunirse muy a menudo, por eso cuando llegaba el desayuno o la hora de la Cena ellas aprovechaban al máximo la compañía de la otra.

Celestia estaba todavía algo soñolienta así que cuando los periódicos llegaron a sus cascos decidió empezar con el más simple de todos. El boletín sensacionalista "Ponies" era un diario breve que había alcanzado una alta popularidad gracias a su capacidad para formar escándalos entre la denominada "farándula de Equestria". Esa mañana la cara de Celestia se lleno de enojo e ira apenas vio su portada. "LAS ESTRELLAS SON UN PELIGRO" este titular era remarcado en grandes letras rojas. Sin perder tiempo Celestia se dirigió a las páginas centrales del periódico en donde, según ella, explicaban de manera burda e incoherente el porqué las estrellas son peligrosas.

-¡Silly Speed!- llamó la princesa, inmediatamente acudió a ella, un guardia Pegaso de pelaje azul y crin blanca, cuya marca era una espada que se cruzaba con una lanza, este no solo tenía fama entre sus compañeros por ser el más rápido, más leal y obediente entre los guardias, sino que también, por ser el más tonto y torpe Pegaso que jamás valla a existir.

-¿Qué necesita princesa?- pregunto servilmente el Pegaso

-¿ves este periódico?-

-si-

-llévatelo muy lejos de aquí, si es necesario quémalo, pero por nada en el mundo dejes que Luna lo vea ¿entendido?-

-por supuesto- inmediatamente el Silly toma el periódico y sale volando del comedor real pero apenas estuvo afuera tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con la princesa de noche

-¡buenos días princesa!-saludo el Pegaso al mismo tiempo que escondía el periódico bajo su ala derecha

-buenos días Silly- respondió Luna la cual conocía a todos los guardias y sirvientes del palacio- ¿A dónde vas?

-voy a salir del castillo un poco-

-¿a salir? Pero si tu turno termina en 3 horas, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- inmediatamente Silly se puso rojo por los nervios de que la princesa descubriera el asunto del periódico, el no sabía porque era tan importante que la princesa Luna no viera el periódico pero si Celestia lo ordeno debía cumplirse. Luna inmediatamente noto que el guardia estaba colorado como un tomate, sin embargo, ella mal interpreto el gesto

-¡oooooo ya veo!- exclamo luna

-¿a si?- dijo Silly con evidente nerviosismo

-vas a ir a ver a tu poni especial, ¿no es verdad?- decía al mismo tiempo en que guiñaba un ojo

-emmmmm… ¡si es verdad!- suspiro aliviado

-pero abandonar tu puesto es algo muy malo, imagínate lo que mi hermana te haría si se entera de esto- el torpe poni se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que la princesa Luna intentaba decirle, la princesa Celestia no iba a perdonar ninguna indisciplina como esa, ni mucho menos se la iba a tolerar al Pegaso que por su torpeza ya había destrozado más de una vez alguna pared del palacio.

-¡tiene razón no puedo permitir que la princesa Celestia se entere de esto! ¡Por favor se lo suplico no le diga nada a su hermana!-

-aaaaaaaa, no seeee- decía Luna, quien no podía evitar la tentación de torturar al pobre Pegaso, la verdad es que ella era muy sociable y cercana a sus súbditos.

-¡por favoooooor!-suplico Silly. La princesa quien ya había escuchado antes de la increíble velocidad del Pegaso decidió ponerlo a prueba.

-he escuchado que eres el más veloz de todos los pegasos ¿es eso cierto?-

-¡por supuesto!-

-entonces ¿aceptarías un pequeño desafío a cambio de mi silencio?-

-¡Considérelo hecho!-

-si me traes un periódico antes de que pasen 30 segundos te doy mi palabra que no le diré nada a mi hermana, puedes empezar en 3..2..-

-aquí tiene uno -Luna miro a Silly sorprendida, no sabía cómo le había hecho pero de alguna manera ese Pegaso le había traído un periódico en menos de un segundo.

-tú ganas, puedes salir, no le diré nada a mi hermana –dijo para luego soltar un leve suspiro

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!- exclamo el victorioso Pegaso mientras salía del castillo con orgullo.

-espera, yo no tengo una poni especial- se dijo así mismo el Silly, quien ya se encontraba fuera del castillo- se supone que yo tenía que sacar el periódico del castillo-decía mientras revisaba bajo su ala derecha, de repente se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado-¡MIERDA!-grito al mismo tiempo que volvía a entrar en el castillo.

-Buenos días Luna-saludo Celestia

-buenos días Tia-dijo Luna algo distraída por empezar a ojear el periódico

-¿y ese periódico?- interrogo Celestia algo extrañada

-se lo quite a…..-las palabras de la princesa de la noche se ahogaron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos chocaban contra las rojas letras del título. Celestia reconoció el papel que Luna hacia levitar con su magia, empezó a preocuparse tremendamente.

-Luna…..-dijo preocupada Celestia al notar que su hermana estaba inmóvil mirando el diario.

La creadora de las estrellas releía el titulo una y otra vez mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de procesar el titular. Celestia la miraba angustiada, ella sabía que su hermana menor ha estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos de tristeza por la ignorada noche, su mayor temor era que algún día su queridísima hermana terminara cayendo en una irremediable depresión, pero nunca espero que esta fuera desencadenada por un periódico sensacionalista.

-¡Princesa, no lea ese periódico!- entró Silly en la habitación, pero su cara se lleno de horror al ver a la inmóvil princesa frente a frente con el titular. Luna había sabido mantenerse optimista ante todo posible daño emocional, pero Celestia estaba segura de que si algo podía dañar a Luna era ese titular

-¡jajajajajajajaja!- reía entusiastamente la princesa del al noche

-Luna ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué ríes?- pregunto Celestia preocupada.

-si Tía, estoy bien-dijo luna quien ya había terminado de reír- lo que pasa es que me da risa que alguien haya publicado algo tan estúpido como esto-dijo de manera optimista. Celestia se sentía más aliviada al ver que su hermanita no se ofendida o entristecida por el desconsiderado titular.

-¿no le preocupa que el resto de los ponis lo lea?- pregunto algo inquieto el pegaso.

-para nada, ningún poni sería tan ingenuo para creer esto- dijo Luna despreocupada, pero dentro muy dentro de ella, el mismo sentimiento de antes estaba creciendo, de manera lenta y deprimente.

* * *

-¡les aseguro que las estrellas no son un peligro!- explicaba una angustiada Luna

-no te creemos- clamaba la multitud-eso lo dices solo porque tu las creaste-

-no es cierto, yo misma diseñe todas y cada una de esas estrellas por separado y les aseguro que las hice para que las disfrutaran, no para que los dañaran.-

La noche al fin estaba recibiendo atención, pero no era el tipo de atención que Luna deseaba. Grandes cantidades de ponis se habían reunido las afueras del palacio real de Canterlot con la intención de protestar por la existencia de las "peligrosas estrellas", las rejas que resguardan el palacio mantenía separada a la princesa de los alborotados manifestantes. Tanto ella como su hermana habían estado revisando los planos de las estrellas una y mil veces cada uno y no encontraron nunca un solo error que significara algún peligro para los ponis, pero cuando trataban de convencer a estos ninguno era capaz de creerles.

-por favor escúchenme, les juro por mi hermana y yo misma que las estrellas no son peligrosas en ningún sentido-

-¡mentirosa!-gritaban todos a coro-como te atreves a jurar en vano- Celestia observaba preocupada desde su ventana, ella deseaba más que nadie el socorrer a su pequeña hermanita, pero fue esta la primera en negarse, en un principio era ella la que iba a apaciguar a la multitud, pero Luna la detuvo.

-Luna…. ¿por qué me detienes?- interrogo la encargada del sol

-soy yo la que creo a las estrellas, por lo tanto debo se yo la encargada de tranquilizarlos- respondió la princesa de la noche

-está bien, solo asegúrate de estar segura-Luna solo respondió con una sonrisa y partió a confrontar a la multitud.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Luna las esperaba, por más que lo intentaba lo único que recibía eran abucheos e insultos, era una época distinta y las princesas no eran ni tan temidas, ni respetadas como lo son ahora, Luna sentía como ese triste sentimiento que tuvo cuando leyó el periódico estaba creciendo, estaba dominándola, pero decidió ser fuerte y frenarlo, para eso ella tenía que calmar a la multitud de la manera más rápida posible.

-CIUDADANOS DE CANTERLOT-dijo usando la voz real de Canterlot- LES ASEGURO QUE NOSOTRAS SIEMPRE HEMOS VELADO POR SU SEGURIDAD Y SU COMODIDAD, ESA SIEMPRE A SIDO NUESTRA MAYOR PREOCUPACIÓN Y POR LO TANTO JAMAS CREARÍAMOS ALGO QUE SIGNIFICARA UN PELIGRO PARA USTEDES NI NINGÚN OTRO PONI DE EQUESTRIA, LES DAMOS NUESTRA PALABRA QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE TEMER Y SI ALGUN DÍA SE NOS LOGRA DEMOSTRAR QUE LAS ESTRELLAS SON UN VERDADERO PELIGRO, NO SOLO LAS QUITAREMOS DEL CIELO SINO QUE ADEMAS DEJAREMOS NUESTRO CARGO DE PRINCESAS PARA SIEMPRE. –dijo Luna con gran seguridad y confianza en ella misma.

Todos hay miraban a Luna y dependiendo de la manera de ser del poni la mirada era distinta; La élite de Canterlot la miraba con temor de que la princesa tome represarías en su contra, los obreros la miraban sorprendidos de su brusca manera de actuar, los comprensivos guardias quienes confiaban en todo lo que decía la princesa, la miraban de manera alegre por lograr imponerse a la multitud, la orgullosa mirada de Celestia al ver como su hermanita estaba madurando y por último, la desconfiada mirada de un poni de tierra. Careful Foot, era el tipo de poni que nunca daba un paso sin mirar en donde pisaba, era muy prudente y listo, pareciera que lo único con lo que no tenia cuidado era su boca, porque cada vez que la habría no paraba de decir todo lo que pensaba.

Luna estaba más calmada e iba a retirarse del lugar, pero cuando estaba entrando en el castillo, un alborotador poni de tierra empezó a gritar

-¡¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?!- grito el poni de tierra amarillo de crin café, cuya Marca era una Lupa- ¡Respeto y agradezco lo que hace por nosotros cada noche princesa, pero si lo pensamos detenidamente puede que solo diga eso porque fue usted la que creo las estrellas!, ¡yo creo usted solo está mintiendo, porque en realidad tiene miedo de reconocer su error y tener que borrar las estrellas! ¡Les pido a todos los aquí presentes a que no se dejen convencer por lo que dice hasta que demuestre indudablemente que nos equivocamos!- todo esto lo dijo sin intención de alborotar a los ponis, sino que lo dijo porque de verdad creía que las cosas debían demostrarse. Al mismo tiempo que él hablaba la furia de la multitud de ponis resurgía con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa!-gritaban todos los ponis a coro, ellos mal interpretaron tremendamente lo que dijo el poni de tierra.

Luna se quedo helada, la desesperación la estaba consumiendo, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, había dado su mejor esfuerzo en calmar a la gente y aun así había fallado, esto la dejo aterrada, las piernas le temblaban, sus ojos se ponían vidrioso y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ella se sentía vulnerable y débil, un tremendo sentimiento de inutilidad la inundo, pero aun así ella fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para mantenerse firme frente a sus súbditos.

Un tomate salió volando desde una catapulta cercana a puesto de verduras pasando por encima la multitud y por la mirada de todo poni, paso por arriba de la reja que mantenía a los manifestantes a raya y acabo su vuelo chocando contra la crin de Luna, todos se quedaron paralizados esperando la reacción de la princesa, esta solo se quedo inmóvil, ella no tenía la capacidad para afrontar tan terrible situación, los guardias inmediatamente detuvieron al vendedor de verduras que gritaba desesperadamente que fue un accidente. Al final, fue uno de los protestantes el primero en hablar.

-¡eso es lo que te ganas por querer mentirnos!- inmediatamente todos los ponis recuperaron su valor y siguieron gritando

-¡Te lo tienes merecido por mentirosa!- decían a coro-¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa!-

Luna solo agacho su cabeza de modo que nadie pudiese ver sus llorosos ojos y entro al palacio alejándose de la multitud e ignorando sus gritos, se dirigió de inmediato a su recamara esta vez el camino se le hizo más largo, Luna hacia un gran esfuerzo para que sus lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, ella se deprimió al ver como la trataban los ponis. ¿A caso esa era su recompensa por intentar darles a todos un hermoso paisaje nocturno?, ¿era a caso eso lo que ella merecía?

el pensar eso solo logro tener más ganas de llorar, se sentía inútil, menospreciada e insignificante, ¿para que levantaba ella la Luna si lo único que recibía a cambio era un estúpido tomate?, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta su habitación. Entró , dejo su oscura diadema sobre el velador junto a su cama, se recostó y empezó a llorar, como nunca antes en su vida, acompañada solo por su pena y su remordimiento, el triste sentimiento que Luna venia guardando desde hace meses estaba creciendo y de repente se expreso en un agudo y amargo grito.

-¡No llores!-

**¿que les pareció? les pido que me dejen su opinión en los reviews, pues sinceramente, esto me tiene tremendamente nervioso y necesito saber que piensan de mi fic . ojala lo hayan disfrutado y los que no, insisto en saber su opinión para conocer mis defectos como escritor**


	2. La Prisión de Canterlot I

**Bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi historia, la cual constituye la primera parte de una mini saga que he llamado "La prisión de Canterlot". quisiera agradecer a Talos X por su apoyo y aprovechar de mencionar que estoy satisfecho con lo logrado en la primera parte de este fic que yo considero introductoria. bueno sin quitarles. más tiempo les dejo que lean  
**

Greengrocer caminaba lentamente a través de los húmedos pasillos del recinto carcelario de Canterlot, un lugar oscuro iluminado solo por la escaza luz que brindaban unas pocas velas, no había ninguna ventana que permitiera el paso de luz solar, el recinto era grande y había un total de 50 celdas, pero solo las primeras 10 estaban ocupadas, cada una era compartida por 2 ponis los cuales eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran dentro de su respectivo aposento, esto era igual en todas las celdas excepto la ultima, esta era diferente, solo era habitada por un poni, un unicornio negro de crin gris él cual a diferencia de sus compañeros estaba totalmente encadenado contra la pared.

Lleno de temor Greengrocer se dedicaba únicamente a seguir al guardia Pegaso que lo escoltaba, un Pegaso azul de crin blanca cuya marca era una espada cruzada con una lanza, este tenía una evidente cara de furia la cual parecía encolerizarse más cada vez que se daba vuelta a supervisar el paso del prisionero, sin embargo, al llegar a la celda del negro unicornio, el semblante del guardia se tranquilizo, ahora parecía más calmado y sereno.

El guardia abrió la celda con unas llaves que guardaba celosamente en el costado derecho de su armadura, y miro nuevamente a Greengrocer indicándole así que debía entrar a acompañar al unicornio, este último estaba durmiendo, parecía algo maltratado, tenía una cadena en cada pata las cuales lo amarraban a la pared, la escasa luz hacía imposible identificar su marca, debajo de su cuello era posible ver un collar negro.

-te he traído a tu nuevo compañero- dijo el Pegaso, el unicornio abrió los ojos y levanto lentamente su cabeza, con una evidente cara de sueño. Entre las sombras y la alta oscuridad del calabozo logro distinguir la imagen de su amigo el guardia y un poni de tierra de color completamente verde, solo que su crin era de una tonalidad más clara que su pelaje, sus aspecto era el de un poni grande y fuerte, y su marca era curiosamente un tomate.

-pensé que me habían dicho que estaría solo por el resto de la eternidad- pronuncio el negro unicornio con curiosidad soñolienta

-eso dijeron, pero este idiota se ha ganado estar en esta celda- respondió el guardia

-es irónico que alguien que se llama Silly Speed trate de idiota a otro poni-respondió serenamente el unicornio con una aletargada sonrisa en su rostro, Silly le devolvió la sonrisa y contesto.

-sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno los voy a dejar solos para que se conozcan- dijo Silly al mismo tiempo que se retiraba.

-que te vaya bien Silly- dijo el unicornio despidiéndose

-gracias, Black, que te vaya bien a ti también- dijo con una sonrisa para después retirarse mirando a Greengrocer con un evidente odio, Grocer no le dio importancia él estaba más sorprendido por el amistoso trato que había entre el guardia y prisionero. Una vez Silly se retiro Greengrocer se atrevió a preguntar

-disculpa ¿Por qué eres el único que esta encadenado?-dijo temeroso el poni de tierra

-sabes yo esperaba algo así como un "hola mi nombre es blablablá y ¿cómo te llamas tu?" y luego de eso un "¿porque estas encadenado?"- respondió ofendido el unicornio.

-disculpa- dijo el poni de tierra con algo de miedo-mi nombre es Greengrocer pero puedes llamarme Grocer y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo Black, pero me puedes llamar Black- respondió bromeando. Al oír esta respuesta el poni de tierra trago saliva

-¿de casualidad no serás el famoso Black…..?- pronunciaba Grocer con temor al mismo tiempo que comprendía porque su compañero estaba encadenado

-sí, lo soy- dijo el unicornio interrumpiéndolo-¿Cómo sabes de mi? Pensé que la princesa Celestia había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en que nadie se enterara de mi caso- respondió al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño por el solo recuerdo de la odiada princesa.

-millones de rumores sobre ti circulan por toda Canterlot. Pero nadie sabe si en realidad existes. Dime ¿es verdad todo lo que dicen sobre ti? ¿En serio hiciste todo eso que cuentan?-

-si me cuentas que hiciste tal vez te cuente la verdad sobre mi- dijo tratando de evitar el tema

-vale te diré que hice pero antes quisiera preguntar, ¿Por qué el collar? y ¿Por qué las cadenas? – preguntaba Grocer, rogando que la respuesta no fuera la que él esperaba. El unicornio estuvo en silencio un rato intentando convencerse de no responder, pues a él nunca le gusto responder esta pregunta a ninguno de los nuevos guardias que sentían curiosidad por el único prisionero encadenado, pero luego de uno segundos decidió que lo más sensato era responder con sinceridad.

- el collar es para evitar que use magia para escapar -habló el unicornio- y me tienen encadenado porque tienen miedo de que mate a alguien- Greengrocer trago saliva, pues, era justo esa la respuesta que él esperaba y eso le daba muchos motivos para temer de su nuevo compañero de celda-ahora te toca a ti responder- prosiguió el unicornio-¿Qué hiciste para que te encerraran con el más malvado y desquiciado poni que jamás ha existido?-dijo con algo de sarcasmo y sin exagerar. Equestria era un reino que llevaba siglos en paz e incluso en las épocas más oscuras donde hubo guerras nunca se mato a nadie, todos los ponis que eran derrotados en batalla, eran tomados prisioneros hasta que la guerra acabara, entonces eran devueltos a sus respectivos bandos. Según los registros históricos, Black era el primer ponicida de la historia.

-está bien-dijo Grocer-pero tendré que contarte todo desde el principio. Así durante los siguientes minutos el poni de tierra conto al unicornio sobre las estrellas, que él al estar encerrado en ese oscuro calabozo nunca antes había podido apreciar, luego, hablo sobre el periódico, las huelgas y sobre como el accidentalmente lanzo un tomate a la crin de la princesa de la noche.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- reía sin parar el negro unicornio -¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para lanzar un tomate a la princesa por accidente con una catapulta?- pues sí, efectivamente, Grocer había estado enseñando a su hermano menor a usar una vieja catapulta que su padre, un poni carpintero, había fabricado un par de años antes de morir, colocaron un tomate en la lanzadera con la intención de hacer un tiro de práctica, sin darse cuenta había apuntado el artefacto en dirección al castillo de Canterlot, el poni iba a acomodarlo para que apuntara a otro lugar pero en eso la cuerda se corto lanzando el tomate directo a la crin de la princesa.

-¿y luego qué paso?- interrogo el curioso unicornio

-la multitud empezó a burlarse la princesa Luna, esta agacho su cabeza y entro al castillo, luego los guardias me arrestaron y de la nada salió la princesa Celestia gritándome a mí y a todo el resto de los ponis manifestantes-

* * *

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?!-dijo Celestia usando la voz real de Canterlot, al mismo tiempo que bajaba desde su ventana hasta los jardines del castillo a confrontar a la insolente multitud-¡¿CON QUE DERECHO TRATAN ASI A NUESTRA HERMANA?!-la multitud se había asustado al ver a la princesa Celestia usando esa autoritaria voz.

Los manifestantes reunieron valor y respondieron-ella se lo busco por intentar mentirnos- Celestia los miro furiosa, pero ahogo su ira, se calmo y con serenidad pregunto

-¿En que se basan para decir que mi hermana estaba mintiendo?- dijo esto apuntando unas acusadoras miradas a la multitud, más específicamente a los 2 ponis que más habían humillado a su querida hermana, Careful Foot y Greengrocer, el primero de estos se adelanto a responder con bastante valor.

-si me pregunta mi opinión diría que creo que ella sí erro al crear las peligrosas estrellas pero tiene miedo de reconocerlo-dijo con bastante gallardía, Celestia lo miro inquieta e interrogo

-reitero mi pregunta ¿en qué te basas para pensar eso?-

-al igual que todos aquí leí el reportaje del "ponies", en donde se explicaba bastante bien los motivos por los que estamos aquí reunidos.- respondió con ingenuo valor

-entonces- empezó Celestia-confías más en un diario sensacionalista, que lo único que hace es crear falsos escándalos en Equestria, que en la poni que se esfuerza cada noche para darte una hermosa luna y que no conforme con eso, adorno la noche con bellas estrellas solo para que ustedes la admiraran—el ruido que la multitud hacia hace solo pocos segundos, fue totalmente remplazado por un impenetrable e incomodo silencio, si pones la situación como la planteo Celestia todo sonaba bastante feo para los manifestante. Nadie tuvo el valor de contestar, solo Careful se atrevió a responder una vez más, con una gran y obvia culpa en su voz.

-le aseguro princesa que después de escuchar sus palabras todos hemos comprendido nuestro error y nos sentimos profundamente arrepentidos, tanto que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por enmendarnos ¿Qué podemos hacer para recompensar a su herida hermana?- dijo con el tono más formal que pudo utilizar

-si de mí dependiera- respondió Celestia-ninguno de ustedes se acercaría nunca más a ella ni siquiera lo suficiente como para observarla con claridad- dijo con una ira oculta-¿Por qué no van a otra parte a meditar en lo que habéis hecho? Pues ya suficiente daño han causado aquí- todos comprendieron que Celestia los estaba echando de aquel lugar y lentamente empezaron a retirarse todos y cada uno de los manifestantes, arrepentidos y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Todos los huelguistas ganaron un horrible premio ese día y no era precisamente la ira de la princesa solar o la de la princesa Lunar, era algo mucho más horrible aun que su propio sentimiento de culpa, se habían ganado las lágrimas de una poni que los amaba.

Cuando todos se habían retirado, los guardias se dirigieron hacia Celestia, llevando consigo a un temeroso Greengrocer, todos los guardias que conocían a Luna le tenían mucho afecto, pues ella siempre fue muy cortes y amable con ellos, por eso, cada vez que miraban a Grocer lo hacían con un intenso odio. Una vez el poni verdulero estuvo frente a la princesa, este no tuvo el valor para hablar ni para contarle su versión de la historia, Celestia lo miro con discreta ira y dijo "Enciérrenlo en los calabozos junto con el prisionero B, luego preparemos su juicio".

* * *

-"¿y qué paso después?"- pregunto el encadenado unicornio a su compañero de Celda.

-luego de eso tu amigo el guardia me escolto aquí y me encerraron contigo- en eso se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos provenientes desde afuera de la celda, era un guardia unicornio que traía consigo un plato lleno de comida, se acerco a Black y dejo el plato cerca de él. A Grocer le empezó a dar hambre.

-disculpe-dijo Grocer con todo respeto -¿cuando me van a traer mi plato?- ante esta pregunta el guardia solo frunció el ceño y dijo con bastante enojo.

-después de lo que le hiciste a la princesa, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te vamos a querer alimentar?-la respuesta hizo que el poni de tierra agachara la cabeza con vergüenza y dejara que el guardia siguiera con su trabajo.

-disfruta tu comida Black- dijo el guardia a Black de manera amistosa

-gracias P.R, que te vaya bien- una vez el guardia se retiro, Grocer se decidió a hablar

-esos idiotas de los guardias me odian- dijo con furia. Black calmadamente y sin tocar su plato aun, dijo

-sabes, existe un ranking hecho por los guardias, en donde posicionan a los prisioneros según como les caen, supongo que por cómo te tratan has de ser el más odiado, pues así me trataban en un principio- a Grocer se sorprendió al ver que existía ese ranking

-y tu ¿Qué puesto ocupas en el ranking actualmente?- pregunto el poni de tierra algo curioso

-actualmente soy el prisionero más querido de aquí- la cara de Grocer se desfiguro completamente, el no podía creer que el famoso ponicida del que tanto hablaban las leyendas urbanas fuera el prisionero más querido del la cárcel de Canterlot, pero después recordar la forma en que los guardias lo trataban supuso que era la verdad, en medio de sus pensamientos, su estomago sonó fuertemente dejando en evidencia su hambre.

Black que ni siquiera había tocado su plato inmediatamente respondió al llamado de auxilio que hacia el estomago de Grocer y con cordialidad le acerco su plato al mismo tiempo que decía "come".

Grocer lo miro sorprendido –pero si esta es tu comida ¿cómo me la voy a comer yo?- dijo con cara de sorpresa.

-yo no tengo hambre- respondió apresuradamente el unicornio

-pero….-

-¡QUE COMAS!- grito con furia el increíblemente generoso ponicida. Grocer trago saliva y dijo

-Gracias, es muy noble de tu parte darme tu comida- aunque Grocer fuera bastante fornido es imposible no intimidarse frente a alguien que ha matado a otros.

-de nada-respondió Black al mismo tiempo que el poni de tierra empezaba a comer

Mientras comía, Grocer era invadido por un terrible sentimiento de culpa por estar comiendo el alimento de otro y no el de cualquiera, sino que era la comida de un poni que había cometido el más horrible crimen posible, esto le hacía preguntarse ¿era verídico todo lo que decían sobre él?

-entonces ¿es verdad todo lo que dicen sobre ti?- pregunto el curioso poni verdulero

-posiblemente solo la mitad de las cosas que dicen sea verdad- respondió a pesar de que él nunca había escuchado ninguno de los rumores

-¿me podrías contar tu versión de la historia? Por favor- Black solo asintió y empezó a hablar

-hace 6 años, yo era un profesor de magia en la escuela de unicornios superdotados de Celestia y digo sin duda alguna de que después de las princesas era el unicornio más poderoso de Equestria.-dijo con orgullo- tenía una esposa, una Pegaso preciosa, mi amada Crystal Leaf, ella era muy retraída con otros ponis, aun así había algo especial en ella. Era divertida, alegre, tal vez no comunicativa, pero muy tierna. Teníamos muchos hobbies en común, lo que permitió que compartir nuestra vida con el otro fuera bastante fácil, algunos de estos eran la lectura, el hoofball, una que otra fiesta por ahí, la música, etc. Pero sin duda al que más amábamos era pasar el tiempo con nuestro pequeño hijo, un potrillo recién nacido llamado Natural Thing, los tres éramos bastante felices -dijo presumiendo- yo nunca en mi vida había pensado que sería tan afortunado- declaro el unicornio mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba de su ojo y viajo por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

-eeeeeeee Black ¿estás bien?- dijo el poni de tierra al notar que su compañero de celda estaba divagando.

-sí, estoy bien, solo me desvié un poco del tema, ¿en qué iba?-

-me contabas como terminaste aquí-

-a si ya recuerdo, bueno resulta que un día estaba volviendo a casa-

* * *

Black iba camino a su casa, el estaba más contento de lo normal, la razón, ese día el había entregado los resultados de los exámenes a sus alumnos, no es que él fuera un profesor cruel, pero las diferentes reacciones de sus alumnos cada vez que recibían sus exámenes eran un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Cuando el alumno obtenía una buena calificación, él se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo como profesor, en el caso opuesto, cuando él alumno recibía una mala calificación, provocaban una gran dramatización casi teatral sobre lo terrible que era sacarse una mala nota, (hay que recordar que la escuela para unicornios superdotados está llena de alumnos que en sus antiguos colegios nunca sacaban malas calificaciones) Black siempre se veía obligado a contener su risa cuando veía eso.

Pero ahora la escuela había acabado y era el momento de descansar de todo, aunque el disfrutara inmensamente su trabajo en todo sentido, siempre había una razón para salir de la escuela, esta era su familia, su amada esposa y su querido hijo, eran los únicos que podían hacer que él abandonara su trabajo.

Él era muy bien remunerado por su labor como profesor. Además de ser un gran mago, era un maestro muy talentoso y este año había sido premiado por segunda vez consecutiva con el premio al mejor profesor de la escuela, premio que recibió de los cascos de la misma princesa Celestia.

Él había llegado a su casa, esta se ubicaba en un barrio de Canterlot el cual era conocido por albergar a la clase media, aunque él y su familia tenían suficiente dinero para vivir en cualquier casa que ellos quisieran, habían optado por un hogar alejado de aquellos molestos y sobreestimados millonario, los cuales lo único que hacían era ver cuánto tienes en vez de cuanto eres.

Su casa resaltaba por sobre las demás por 2 cosas, la primera, es que era la única con 3 pisos, y la segunda es que era la que tenía el jardín más grande, esto se debía a que ellos siempre habían deseado vivir en una casa con un amplio espacio en donde nunca se sintieran ahogados.

-cariño, ya llegue-dijo al mismo tiempo que habría su puerta entrando al salón principal de su hogar. Una cálida y pequeña mancha roja fue directo a su cara, cayendo justamente en su mejilla, sintiendo el choque de la húmeda mancha contra su rostro, se llevo el casco a la mejilla, miro su casco este tenía un liquido rojo, era sangre. Miro hacia adelante y se encontró con una imagen que nunca antes ningún poni había visto en la historia, ni ningún poni desearía ver, ni si quiera esas criaturas que viven más allá de este mundo, esas que se hacen llamar humanos, las cuales no han pasado ni siquiera un siglo sin una guerra, estarían dispuestos a presenciar un asesinato, Pero la mala suerte había tocado la puerta de Black, frente a él había un extraño Pegaso, de color rojo y crin azul, con ojos amarillos y su marca fuera de su vista, estaba apuñalando a su querida Crystal Leaf.

-quieto, no quiero verte mover, ni haciendo brillar tu cuerno, o si no te aseguro que esto será todavía más doloroso para ella- dijo el atacante con un tono frio y seco, mientras usaba a la herida pegaso como escudo de cualquier ataque que pudiera ejecutar Black.

-¡¿pero qué haces?!- grito Black aterrado.

-siempre he tenido una ligera envidia a los unicornios, además de un poco de odio- declaro con calma el pegaso ignorando la pregunta de Black

-¡pero ella es una pegaso al igual que tu, que tiene que ver ella con tu odio a los unicornios!-

-pudo haber sido cualquier otro poni en Equestria, ella solo tuvo mala suerte. Simplemente escogí una casa al azar y ella vivía aquí, no hay ningún otro motivo -respondió el extraño pegaso- siempre quise hacer magia igual que ustedes los unicornios-dijo aparentemente divagando. Al mismo tiempo, Black pudo notar que el color del pelaje del malvado pegaso se volvía blanco, su crin se hizo gris y sus ojos cambiaban a un color negro, aun más negro que el pelaje del mismo Black.

-Bla….cky, ayu…da...me- dijo Crystal con voz debilitada y casi inaudible, Black no pudo aguantar más la situación y en un evidente apuro por salvar a su esposa, decidió actuar desesperadamente. Su cuerno brillo desobedeciendo las órdenes del atacante y en menos de un segundo un haz de luz paso por toda la habitación cegando al pegaso, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la magia del unicornio por la velocidad con la que se utilizo.

Cuando el pegaso recupero la vista pudo notar que ahora estaba solo en la habitación. Con un veloz aleteo de sus alas empezó a buscar un espejo y cuando lo encontró empezó a examinarse, tal y como esperaba sus colores habían cambiado totalmente, pero lo más importante, sus ojos se habían ennegrecido, esta era una señal de que no valía la pena intentar seguir al unicornio, pues seguramente la pegaso que el ataco moriría, si es que no estaba muerta aun.

Black apareció con su esposa en brazos en el vestíbulo del hospital general de Canterlot, con desesperación busco a alguna enfermera o a algún doctor, y rápidamente encontró a uno moviendo unas camillas, corrió levitando el cuerpo de su esposa hacia él y dijo con apuro

-¡Doctor, ayúdela, por favor!- el Doctor se quedo mirándola asombrado, el cómo medico había visto cosas extrañas pero un cuchillo enterrado el pecho de una poni.-¡Doctor por favor reaccione!-Grito Black, el médico salió de su trance y puso a la pegaso sobre una camilla, la cual, debido al estado crítico de la paciente, fue llevada de inmediato al pabellón de urgencias.

Mientras trasladaban la camilla, Black acompaño a su esposa en todo momento tomado de su casco.-descuida mi amor, estarás bien, los médicos te operaran y estarás bien de nuevo- dijo el unicornio con unos ojos lagrimosos.

-Blacky, quédate…. Quédate, conmigo- dijo Crystal con la respiración entre cortada. Black le sonrió esforzadamente con el objetivo de esperanzarla.

-descuida, cariño, después de todo que podría ser tan importante para separarme de ti en un momento como este- una vez dicha esta frase los ojos de Black se abrieron como platos. Y resulta que se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño Natural todavía estaba en casa con aquel pegaso.-mi amor, te voy a tener que dejar un poco, tengo que ir a buscar a nuestro hijo a la casa y vuelvo-

A la herida Crystal pareciera que no le gusto la idea de que su marido la dejara para ir a buscar a su hijo o tal vez estaba delirando y no pensaba con claridad, pues, a penas dijo esto empezó a gritar alterada-¡No, No te vayas, Black por favor no te vayas, no te vaya, no me dejes sola!-

-te prometo que regresare pronto- dijo adolorido Black y luego con dolor de su alma se teletransporto a su casa dejando sola a su esposa.

-Black…no me dejes-dijo Crystal quien se encontraba en estado agonizante, ella ya no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si bien su percepción del tacto y el olfato parecían haberse agudizado, tanto su sentido de la vista y la audición se debilitaron notablemente, pareciera como si alguien quisiera que ella recordara como se sentía este momento, un momento único y singular en su vida, un momento que nadie que lea estas palabras ha sentido, pero es seguro que todos vivirán, el momento previo a su muerte.

-¡enfermera, traigo a alguien grave!-grito el Doctor al mismo tiempo que entraba con Crystal en el pabellón de urgencias-¡rápido prepárela para operarla de inmediato!- La enfermera obedeció, mientras que el doctor partió a ponerse el equipo médico y a reunir personal para la operación.

Mientras la enfermera hacia su trabajo no pudo evitar fijarse en la particular condición de la paciente. Ella prácticamente tenía enterrado un puñal en su pecho, lo cual la sorprendió bastante de igual manera que paso con el doctor.

-¡POR AMOR DE CELESTIA Y LUNA ¿QUEN FUE EL QUE LE HIZO ESO?!- exclamo la enfermera al mismo tiempo que un grupo de médicos se preparaba para iniciar la operación.

Crystal estaba confundida, agonizante y debilitada su falta del sentido de la audición le impidió escuchar con claridad la pregunta de la enfermera, ella solo logro escuchar un breve balbuceo, solo una palabra que logro rescatar entre un mar de vocablos que para ella se escuchaban como completas incoherencias. "Amor" fue la única palabra audible para ella, fue la única palabra que para ella tenía un significado especial.

Recuerdo haber escuchado en algún lugar que nuestro cerebro funciona en base a asociaciones, esto quiere decir que cuando vez un lápiz tu cerebro lo asocia a las letras que juntas en un orden especifico forman esta palabra, de la misma manera si lees la palabra "goma" tu cerebro lo asociara a la imagen de una goma. Bueno pues algo parecido le pasó a Crystal, había una sola palabra, una sola imagen que se le venía a la cabeza cuando escuchaba la palabra "amor".

Ella estaba confundida, desorientada por la pérdida de sangre, sus ojos estaban apuntando hacia el techo pero no veían nada, sus oídos estaban ausentes ante todo el ruido que había en el pabellón y su respiración parecía cada vez más débil, cada suspiro con el que ella intentaba aferrarse a la vida, era en realidad un pedazo de su vida que se le escapaba y ella lo sabía, sin embargo ella quiso responder a esa última palabra que escucho y con gran esfuerzo de sus labios escapo una última silaba que para ella representaba el amor-"Blacky"- dijo mientras su último suspiro escapaba de su cuerpo llevándose lo que le quedaba de vida, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenía hace algunos segundos. El personal puso especial atención a la última palabra que ella dijo en respuesta a lo que la enfermera había preguntado, sonaba como el nombre de alguien.

Los médicos reaccionaron rápidamente e intentaron resucitarla unos minutos pero fue inútil y terminaron por declararla muerta, fue poco después cuando un haz de luz ilumino la habitación apareciendo entonces un unicornio negro acompañado de un potrillo bebe, inmediatamente entrego el potrillo a una enfermera mientras el conversaba con el doctor que había visto antes.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?- pregunto angustiado, el doctor solo apunto hacia la camilla en la cual se ubicaba el cadáver de Crystal. Black se acerco a ella, con ojos lagrimosos la tomo de su casco y con magia cerro sus ojos los cuales mantenía aun abiertos. Los doctores habían visto escenas parecidas antes por lo cual mantuvieron el silencio para que él pudiera sufrir tranquilo. Pasado un rato la enfermera se acerco a él y con cortesía hablo.

-disculpe que lo moleste en un momento como este, pero hay algo que necesito preguntar ¿conoce usted a un tal Blacky?- Black continuo con su llanto y reuniendo fuerzas y respondió

-sí, soy yo, así es como ella me llamaba- los médicos y la enfermera lo miraban atónitos y sin disimular su espanto.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunto Black

* * *

-ellos no respondieron e hicieron como si nada pasaba, yo los ignore y mientras estaba distraído llamaron a los guardias reales- dijo Black simulando un tono frio para demostrar a su compañero que él ya había superado la muerte de su esposa, sin embargo, no pudo pues había estado llorando desde poco después de haber empezado a contar su historia.

-pero, ¿Por qué tu esposa menciono tu nombre?- interrogo el poni de tierra

-no lo sé, hasta el día de hoy no me lo explico-

-veo que la amabas demasiado, y yo pensando creyendo esos rumores todo el tiempo… ¿Qué paso después?- dijo Grocer convencido de que todo lo que Black le dijo era verdad

-el resto es historia- Black continuo contando su historia.-los guardias me detuvieron, me llevaron a un juicio privado donde solo estábamos los médicos, Celestia y yo. Intente explicar lo que había pasado pero ninguno de ellos me creyó, de hecho Celestia ponía una gran cara de asco y horror cada vez que me hablaba. La princesa me condeno a pasar el resto de mi vida encadenado en esta celda yo solo y me pusieron un collar para anular mi magia- dijo esto último mostrando a Grocer el collar en su cuello.

-pero al menos los guardias te aprecian, ellos deberían de creerte- dijo apenado Grocer

-ellos me aprecian, pero ninguno me cree-respondió deprimido Black al mismo tiempo que soltaba algunas lagrimas

Greengrocer sintió pena por Black y pensó en una manera de ayudarlo, sin embargo, desde que él llego ahí lo único que había hecho había sido comerse el almuerzo de su compañero y hacerlo revivir horribles recuerdos, decidió que la única manera de ayudarle era entregarle un poco de bondad.

-¿sabes?, yo te creo- dijo Grocer de manera consoladora

Black le sonrió e iba a preguntarle el porqué, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de cascos acercándose, seguramente era un guardia pensaron ambos. Una figura equina se paro frente a la celda de nuestros protagonistas. Al verla Grocer se quedo helado del solo miedo que sentía, mientras que Black detuvo sus lágrimas y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hola, ¿eres tú aquel que me lanzo el tomate?- pregunto la princesa Luna a Grocer de manera intimidante, pero antes de que este pudiera responder Black se le adelanto.

-Sí, es el. Pero fue un accidente- lo defendió Black.

-veo que eres fiel a tu amigo a pesar de haberlo conocido recién hace una hora- dijo Luna

-veo yo, que a diferencia de su hermana usted no pone una cara de asco al verme-respondió Black, sin miedo alguno

-¿Por qué pondría cara de asco? ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho que haya sido tan terrible para que mi hermana te mire con asco?-

-me parece que usted no me conoce, ¿su hermana no le ha contado sobre mi? ¿A caso ella no confía en usted?- estas palabras afectaron a Luna quien se había olvidado completamente de Greengrocer, ella intento demostrar lo contrario.

-de seguro ella me hablo de ti, dime quien eres y así seguramente podre saber qué hiciste- dijo tratando de demostrar la confianza de su hermana en ella

Black no era tonto, el sabia que la princesa intentaba probarle que Celestia si confía en ella, así que le siguió el juego y le respondió con honestidad-Me conocen como el prisionero B – Black hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, suspiro profundo y hablo.

-pero mi nombre es Sparkle, Black Sparkle-.

**bueno quisiera mencionarles que la "B" en mi username es precisamente por Black ya que es el segundo personaje más importante de todos los fic que pienso escribir (los cuales son muchos) y el resto de mi username es por mi principal protagonista (el cual no aparecerá en este fic). bueno, idealmente mis publicaciones serán semanales y estarán hechas con la intención de que las disfruten. bueno me despido hasta la próxima semana**


	3. La Prisión de Canterlot II

**Hola a todos**

**Quiero comenzar pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo (se que ya pedí estas mismas disculpas cuando publique "La Princesa de Cristal" pero las vuelvo a pedir de todos modos) el cual se retraso por dos factores: 1- la repentina idea que tuve de escribir "la princesa de cristal" 2- el bloqueo mental que sufrí con el capitulo 5 de este mismo fic. ¿Capitulo 5? pues si, resulta que los capítulos cuarto y quinto ya están listos (Publicare el 4 cuando termine de escribir el 6 y el 5 lo publicare cuando finalice el 7. es algo absurdo, pero así me gusta trabajar a mí). en cuanto a la traducción de Past Sins ya estoy traduciendo el capitulo 2 y cuando lo acabe publicare el capitulo 1 (lo que leyeron el otro día fue el prologo). Sin molestarlos más, los dejo leer tranquilos**

* * *

_**La Prisión de Canterlot II: La Honesta Mentirosa**_

¿Cuál es la mejor manera de mentir? ¿Siendo convincente? ¿Elocuente? ¿Empático? ¿Razonable? No, ninguna de esas es la mejor manera de mentir, debo reconocer que son buenas maneras, pero siguen sin ser la más eficiente manera de ocultar la verdad.

El mentir es un arte muy elegante y sutil, se debe ser cuidadoso, metódico, organizado y sistemático, todo con el objetivo de convencer a otra persona de que lo que le dices es verdad. No es un arte que todos son capaces de lograr a la perfección, de la misma manera en que hay buenos y malos mentirosos, también hay gente a la cual te va a costar mucho convencer. Aun así los mejores mentirosos siempre lograran su objetivo, y son curiosamente ellos los que suelen defender la verdad y la honestidad

Se preguntaran ahora. "¿Cuál podría ser la mejor manera de mentir?" la respuesta es tan razonable como irónica. Pues para sorpresa de muchos, la mejor manera de mentir es diciendo la verdad.

¿Cómo es posible que algo así sea verdad? Bueno, tal vez estoy mintiendo, pero estoy tan convencido de que esa es la mejor manera de engañar, que de todos modos te convenceré de que estoy siendo honesto.

Díganme, de todas las mentiras que han dicho ¿hay alguna en que ustedes crean? Posiblemente digan que no, y es que esa es la gran falla de las mentiras, siempre hay alguien que sabe que es mentira, esa persona es el propio mentiroso. Ningún estafador es capaz de convencerse así mismo de que lo que dice es verdad. A menos que el siempre haya creído que su mentira es verdad

Hay mentiras más inocentes y otras más peligrosas, Edipo por ejemplo, estaba tan seguro de que no mataría a su padre ni se casaría con su madre, que al final, efectivamente, mato a su padre y se caso con su madre. En la época de las cruzadas dos grandes mentiras, la religión Católica y la Islámica se enfrentaron entre sí causando miles de muertes, enriqueciendo a algunos vagabundos y empobreció a poderosos señores feudales. Todo eso porque la gente creía estar defendiendo la verdad absoluta, la religión verídica. Que equivocados estaban

Estos estafadores que yo suelo llamar "Honestos Mentirosos" han sido incluso capaces de cambiar la manera de vivir en sus respectivos mundos.

Ahora quisiera destacar a una honesta mentirosa en particular, una que sin quererlo logro quebrar y reparar una relación de cariño entre dos hermanas alicornios, esta se hacía llamar "Tristeza"

-Y ahora, es un gran honor presentarles a la regente del reino, quien nos da el sol y la luna todos los días, la buena, la sabia, la que trajo la armonía a Equestria, ¡La princesa Celestia!- una vez la alcaldesa de Ponyville dijo estas palabras, extendió la pesuña indicando así, que el telón debía abrirse, las aves debían cantar y las luces debían enfocarse en el balcón revelando a la princesa.

Algo no salió bien en esa serie de eventos el telón se abrió, las aves cantaron y las luces se enfocaron en el balcón. Pero la princesa Celestia no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Cálmense, por favor, debe haber una explicación razonable- dijo la alcaldesa tratando de reparar la situación. Una unicornio blanca con crin índigo cuya marca eran 3 diamantes exclamo-¡No está!- una vez dichas estas palabras todos los ponis exclamaron con asombro.

Una neblina color azul violeta empezó a salir del balcón dejando todavía más asombrados a los ponis, de repente de esta tomo forma de una poni negra con contornos violetas, con una crin y una cola que parecían ser parte de la misma neblina, esta tenía unas manchas violetas en su flanco acompañadas por una media luna, también tenía puesto lo que parecía ser un casco militar antiguo, junto a una especie de collar el cual también tenía una media luna en su centro.

-oh mis amados súbditos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veía sus caritas bronceadas por el sol- Ante cada palabra que ella decía se podía apreciar como todos o la gran mayoría de los ponis temblaban de miedo y espanto.

-¡qué hiciste con la princesa!- se escucho gritar a alguien de entre la multitud

-¿Qué, es que acaso no soy de la realeza para ustedes? ¿No saben quién soy?- interrogo sin el propósito de ser intimidante, pero eso consiguió.-¿Qué no cuenta mi corona después de un milenio de estar encerrada?- dijo acercándose a una Pegaso amarilla de crin rosa que estaba junto a las aves. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la misma unicornio crin índigo de antes-¿no recuerdan la leyenda ni las señales?-

-¡Yo sí, y se quién eres!- exclamo una poni violeta de crin morada con un mechón rosa, cuya marca era una especie de estrella rosa de seis puntas rodeada de estrellas blancas más pequeñas-eres la yegua en la Luna, ¡NIGHTMARE MOON!- grito acusativamente

Nightmare Moon fue el nombre que ella o al menos la otra parte de ella decidió tomar para identificarse ante otros ponis, al menos, desde el momento que todo empezó, un momento negro en la historia de su vida, un momento que según algunos comenzó cuando todos los problemas de los días anteriores decidieron reunirse de alguna manera en un solo día con el propósito de hacerla explotar, decaer tanto emocional como anímicamente. Pero según ella misma todo empezó justo después de las huelgas por las estrellas. Ese fue el momento en que ella logro conocer a la "Tristeza"

Celestia Caminaba con preocupación hacia la habitación de su hermana menor, a nadie le gusta ver sufrir a un ser querido, con el que convives durante toda una vida, ni mucho menos si han vivido lo suficiente para compartir por lo menos 11 vidas más. Ella no quería ver llorar a su hermana pero alguien tenía que consolar a la entristecida Luna y ¿quien mejor para eso que la hermana que ella tanto amaba?

Finalmente Celestia logro llegar a la habitación de la princesa de la noche, antes de entrar se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiro, y hablo en voz alta de modo que su hermana lograra escucharla.

-¡no llores!...-se detuvo un momento y continuo hablando-por favor no llores, no soportaría verte triste, eres la poni que más quiero en este mundo y la sola idea de ver lagrimas en tu cara hace que yo también quiera llorar.-dijo Celestia mientras las lagrimas caían de su cara- Sé que lo que paso allá afuera debió de ser duro para ti, y también fue duro para mí el tener que ver como ellos te trataban, pero estoy segura de que todo se solucionara, incluso esos ponis se mostraron arrepentidos por cómo se portaron contigo y dijeron que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para obtener tu perdón ,y en cuanto al que lanzo el tomate, te aseguro que no te volverá a molestar nunca más, así que todo estará bien y no tienes por qué preocuparte, no tienes porque llorar.- termino de decir Celestia, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero al ver que su hermana no respondía se inquieto.

-Luna ¿estás bien?... ¿Luna?- Celestia se empezó a desesperar- ¿Luna, estas ahí?- al no recibir respuesta alguna pensó que algo malo podría haber pasado, trago saliva y dijo- voy a entrar- abrió lentamente la puerta, una vez adentro sintió el alivio de no ver a su hermana colgada de la viga del techo ni nada parecido, no es que la princesa Celestia fuera pesimista o algo por el estilo, pero habiendo visto lo que paso allá afuera, ella asumió que debía estar preparada para lo peor.

Al contrario de como ella esperaba, su hermana no se encontraba en su habitación.

Luna entró en su habitación, dejo su oscura diadema sobre el velador al lado de su cama, se recostó y empezó a llorar, como nunca antes en su vida, acompañada solo por su pena y su remordimiento, el triste sentimiento que Luna venia guardando estaba creciendo y de repente se escucho un grito.

-"¡No llores!"- dijo una voz la cual Luna desconocía, esta voz era femenina y se le escuchaba bastante deprimida. La princesa siguió llorando pero con algo más de calma y empezó a buscar a aquella voz que le había hablado. Luna algo inquieta por su seguridad y su privacidad pregunto-¿Quién anda ahí?- durante unos segundos todo fue silencio hasta que esa voz volvió a hablar- "por favor no llores, no me gusta verte triste, es algo horrible ver las lagrimas caer de tus ojos."- respondió intentando consolar a Luna, pero lo único que lograba era asustarla más- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba asustada la princesa al mismo tiempo que buscaba a la hablante por la habitación- ¿Quién eres?-

-"no te servirá de nada buscarme por la habitación"- dijo la voz con un tono bastante melancólico

-¿Dónde te escondes?-

-"no me estoy escondiendo"-

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar Luna.

-"has estado reteniendo mucha tristeza estos últimos meses, Luna, la suficiente como para que cualquier otro poni haya optado por el suicidio, pero no te has dejado vencer por tu tristeza y has sido fuerte por tus súbditos, era evidente que esta tristeza tendría que expresarse de alguna manera y como tú no la querías dejar salir, esta tomo forma propia- dijo la voz con su característico tono melancólico.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-"lo sé porque yo soy tú, pero no soy totalmente tú, solo soy un pedazo de lo que tú eres, supongo que si no soy totalmente tú, no puedo ser tú, por lo tanto yo vendría siendo solo una vaga imitación de ti, y por lo tanto nunca podre compararme con lo que tú eres en realidad"- respondió la melancólica voz. Su respuesta fue tan rebuscada que Luna tuvo que pensar un momento lo que la voz dijo para entenderlo. Una vez que logro comprender el mensaje Luna se mostro aun más confundida de lo que estaba antes.

-y exactamente ¿Qué parte de mi vendrías siendo?-

-"yo soy tu tristeza y así quisiera que me llames, pero no soy nada más que tu tristeza, no soy ni tu amor, ni tu curiosidad, ni mucho menos tu emoción, tampoco soy tu ira, aunque podría llegar a serlo, no soy bondad, no soy generosidad, ni jamás llegare a ser tu felicidad, solo soy tu tristeza y ninguna otra cosa seré" – dijo de manera de manera bastante deprimente, Luna comprendió el mensaje pero no lo creía del todo

-"¿Por qué no me crees?"– pregunto la tristeza

-¡¿Cómo sabias que no te creía?!- pregunto alterada Luna

-"ya te lo dije, como parte tuya que soy, sé lo que piensas, en tu mente no hay secretos para mí, se por todo lo que has pasado y conozco tu vida entera y todos los pensamientos que por tu cabeza hayan pasado. No hay nada que me puedas ocultar porque después de todo yo soy en parte tú"-

Llegando a estas alturas Luna asumió completamente que aquella voz estaba dentro de su cabeza, y era verdad.

El planeta X, que es como he decidido denominar al planeta donde viven los Equestrianos, no es tan avanzado en varios temas, como la ciencia, la biología, la botánica, la física y la más importante la psicología.

"El trastorno de identidad disociativo" o "síndrome de personalidad múltiple" es una enfermedad bastante interesante y aunque tiene varios síntomas característicos, hay uno que quisiera destacar por sobre los otros. Las personalidades de un mismo ser por lo general suelen interactuar entre ellas, el individuo frecuentemente dice oír conversaciones internas y las voces de otras personalidades y aunque esto es un tipo de alucinación, no tiene ninguna relación con la Paranoia.

La voz que decía ser la "tristeza" de Luna, era en realidad causa de la enfermedad de la princesa, sin embargo, todo lo que decía ella era información falsa, aunque la "tristeza" piensa que ella dice la verdad, en realidad solo miente sin querer hacerlo. En otras palabras ella era una honesta mentirosa.

-ok, entendí el mensaje - dijo Luna algo molesta por las largas y confusas respuestas de su tristeza-no podrías simplificar tus palabras, es un dolor de cabeza tener que reflexionar tus vocablos para entender lo que dijiste-

-"vale, después de todo desde ahora estaremos juntas hasta que dejes de estar triste. A propósito si quieres comunicarte conmigo solo hace falta que pienses, no es necesario que hables"-

-"bueno"- pensó Luna.-"pero ¿por qué puedes hablarme si solo eres una emoción?"- pregunto Luna, quien no sabía nada de su enfermedad psicológica.

-"ya te lo explique, reprimiste mucha tristeza dentro de ti, entonces buscando una manera de expresión termine tomando forma dentro de ti"-

-tu dijiste que dejarías de existir cuando yo dejara de sentirme triste ¿estoy en lo cierto?- continuaba interrogando Luna

-"si"-dijo ella totalmente convencida. Evidentemente esto jamás pasaría, a menos que Luna recibiese un tratamiento inexistente en Equestria.

-entonces ¿Por qué me pediste que no llorara? ¿A caso a ti no te importa existir?-

-"Luna, los ponis se componen de varias emociones, no solo de la que predomina en un mismo momento, por ejemplo, un poni que saco el primer lugar en una competencia no solo se siente feliz, sino que también se siente orgulloso, pero este no presume de su logro porque le da temor parecer desagradable o hacer sentir mal a el resto de los ponis. ¿Entiendes?"-

-eso creo. La emoción que predomina en este poni es la felicidad y esta alimenta orgullo pero este sentimiento es regulado por el temor de quedar mal ante el resto de los ponis, en otras palabras una emoción puede alimentar a otra para que esta exista, pero de la misma manera, estas emociones son reguladas por el resto de las emociones. ¿Verdad?-

-"verdad"-

-pero sigues sin contestar mi pregunta- dijo Luna mientras habría la ventana y miraba hacia afuera.

-"a eso voy. Al manifestarme dentro de ti adquirí una personalidad propia pero sigo dependiendo de que tú estés triste para existir y por eso puedo alimentarme de emociones como la vergüenza, la soledad, el miedo o el temor, mas, al tener personalidad independiente no puedo ser regulada por el resto de tus sentimientos, pero como ya te dije antes, yo soy tu tristeza y nada más, por lo tanto no puedo ser feliz, ni orgullosa, ni tampoco temerosa, solo puedo estar triste, por eso no me gusta que llores"-

-entendí tu explicación pero sigo sin entender qué relación tiene con que no quieres que este triste-

-"dime, ¿existe algún poni al que le guste estar triste?"-

-no-

-"exacto, ni si quiera a mí me gusta estar triste, pero por desgracia, entre más triste estés tu, más lo estaré yo, con la diferencia de que tu puedes regular tu tristeza con el resto de tus emociones y yo no. entonces para dejar de estar triste, debo lograr que tu dejes de estarlo aunque esto signifique el fin de mi existencia. ¿Comprendiste? ¿Alguna pregunta más?"-

-si ya logre entender. Solo tengo una pregunta más. ¿Cómo afectara tu existencia a mi vida?

-"bueno, para empezar estaré acompañándote hasta que dejes de estar triste; si yo existo significara que sigues triste; entre más triste estés más influencia tendré sobre ti; conoceré todos tus pensamientos porque soy una parte de ti, pero como tengo personalidad independiente tu no sabrás lo que pienso; y por ultimo tendré una opinión propia sobre diversos temas, en otras palabras cuando tengas cualquier problema puedes consultarlo conmigo"-. E aquí las únicas 4 cosas que son una verdad absoluta dentro de esta conversación.

La primera cosa que es verdad es que entre más triste este Luna más influencia tendrá la "tristeza" sobre ella, esto se explica en el hecho de que mientras más deprimida este la princesa, más facilidad tendrá la tristeza de convertirse en la "personalidad dominante", puesto que actualmente ocupa la mente de Luna. La segunda cosa es que ella conocerá todos los pensamientos de Luna, pues la "tristeza" vive dentro de la mente de Luna, pero como ella misma explica al ser una personalidad independiente Luna no puede saber lo que su otra personalidad piense. La cuarta y última cosa es que la "tristeza" al ser independiente tendrá una opinión propia sobre distintos temas.

-supongo que sería útil tener alguien con quien consultar mis problemas- dijo Luna no totalmente convencida de lo que le dijeron-entonces, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-decía Luna mientras admiraba el día. Por lo general ella estaba dormida durante las horas de sol, pero las manifestaciones la obligaron a mantenerse despierta para calmar a los ponis huelguistas

-"¿te refieres al poni del tomate?"- pregunto la tristeza igual de melancólica de siempre.

-a ese justamente- dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que se apenaba al recordar esa escena

-"creo que ningún poni sería capaz de ni si quiera pensar en lo que ese poni hizo, seguramente fue algún tipo accidente, ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con él y así arreglamos todo?"-

-no creo que sea buena idea, digo, cuales son las probabilidades de que un accidente así ocurra-

-"los accidentes ocurren, y si te quedas aquí jamás sabrás cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese poni"-

-supongo que tienes razón, pero no sé dónde encontrar a ese poni-

-"supongo que Celestia se habrá encargado de él, seguramente ahora este en el calabozo"-

Y así Luna y su tristeza salió de la habitación y se dirigieron al calabozo del castillo, no sin antes limpiarse el tomate de la Crin, durante el camino Tristeza conversaba con Luna con la intención de poder aliviar su pena aunque sea solo un poco, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al recinto carcelario.

Ese día le había tocado a Silly Speed y a otros 3 guardias custodiar el Calabozo, como la tasa de crímenes en Equestria era extremadamente baja este era la única cárcel en toda Equestria con capacidad para 100 prisioneros, pero con suerte había 20 prisioneros, incluyendo al malhechor que había lanzado un tomate a la princesa de la noche, hace una hora aproximadamente. Silly Speed y sus compañeros estaban custodiando la puerta, 2 cada lado, concentrados en completo silencio, pues, no tenían permiso para hablar ni para moverse, a menos que algo ocurriese. Esta concentración se rompió cuando a lo lejos en el pasillo apareció la princesa Luna la cual se detuvo al llegar frente a la puerta del calabozo.

-hola chicos- saludo a los guardias con aires de tristeza

-¡Hola princesa!-gritaron los 4 al unisonó con un inconfundible tono militar

-por favor, solo díganme Luna- aclaro la princesa, al mismo tiempo que Silly daba un paso hacia adelante con la intención de hablar.

-¡Según las leyes de Equestria ningún poni, ni siquiera las princesas pueden entrar sin antes informar a los guardias el motivo de su visita y a quien visita!- dijo de la manera más respetuosa que pudo.

-Creo que es evidente a quien visito y porque lo visito- dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que se arrepentía por haber estado de acuerdo con esa ley. Silly asintió y se hizo a un lado para que la princesa pudiese pasar. Luna estaba a punto de entrar cuando fue interrumpida.

-antes de que entre al calabozo princesa. ¿Me permitiría hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Silly Speed de manera respetuosa. Luna sonrió un poco.

-ya la hiciste- respondió la princesa de manera sarcástica. Silly Speed comprendió la broma de la princesa, sonrió y volvió a hablar

-bueno, ¿me permitiría hacerle 2 preguntas?-volvió a preguntar de manera respetuosa y calmada el poni

-ya las hiciste- dijo Luna con una sonrisa, ella disfrutaba aprovecharse de la torpeza del pobre poni. Aun así ella seguía con una evidente melancolía tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

-estoy hablando con seriedad princesa- dijo un molesto Silly de manera autoritaria. La princesa pasó por alto la insolencia del poni por hablarle en ese tono, borro la sonrisa de su cara y respondió en un tono igual de serio.

-está bien, has tu pregunta-

-¿está completamente segura de que está preparada para ver al prisionero?-

-"es una muy buena pregunta"- Tristeza interrumpió en el dialogo-"no sirve de nada que vallamos a ver al prisionero si tú no te sientes preparada para hacerlo"- concluyo con sabiduría.

Luna estuvo pensando un rato lo que sus interlocutores estaban tratando de decirle, ¿estaba ella preparada? ¿Se sentía segura? Luna no tenía muy claras las respuestas a estas preguntas, ¿Cómo podría ella ir y hablar con el poni que la había humillado delante de todos aquellos que le tenían algo de respeto? Su imagen para sus súbditos ya nunca iba a ser la misma. Ese poni podría haber arruinado su vida por uno o dos siglos. Pero no era el momento de sentirse insegura, ella tenía que confrontar sus problemas como lo haría una gobernante.

-sí, estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy haciendo y agradezco tu preocupación- dijo Luna de manera tangible y altiva. Silly esbozo sonrisa y le dio una mirada orgullosa al igual que los otros guardias.

-no tiene nada que agradecer, ninguno de nosotros nos hemos perdonado todavía el hecho de haber dejado a ese tomate seguir su trayectoria, solo pudimos compensarlo atrapando al rufián que lo lanzo- dijo Silly Speed de manera sincera mientras el resto de sus compañeros guardias asentían con la cabeza.

-pues agradezco el gran trabajo que hicieron compensándolo- dijo la princesa de manera insistente. Los guardias sonrieron ante este geste de cariño de la noble mandataria de Equestria.

-no le quito más de su preciado tiempo, por favor entre- dijo Silly de manera cordial y amistosa. Luna entro en el calabozo, bajo las escaleras a un paso lento pero seguro. Era un lugar bastante oscuro incluso para la princesa de la noche, iluminado por unas pocas antorchas las cuales ayudaban a Luna a no resbalar en su camino por las escaleras. Una vez las escaleras se había acabado eran reemplazada por un largo pasillo con unas 50 celdas con espacio para 2 ponis cada una, pero de estas solo estaban ocupadas las 10 primeras.

-"si no mal recuerdo"-hablo la tristeza-"en esta cárcel hay 18 ponis prisioneros"-

-19 si contamos al que lanzo el tomate- corrigió Luna. Acto seguido empezó a mirar las 10 celdas ocupadas con el objetivo de encontrar a su agresor, el cual por lógica debería de tener una celda para él solo, pero todos los ponis tenían compañeros de celda no había ninguno solo. Decidió detenerse frente a la ultima celda la cual era ocupada por un unicornio pelaje negro y crin gris, cuya marca era imposible de distinguir con la escaza luz, él cual estaba encadenado a la pared, junto a este había un poni de tierra de pelaje y crin verdes con la diferencia que su crin era más clara que su pelaje, su marca era un tomate, esto hizo suponer a Luna que aquel debía de ser el que lanzo la dichosa fruta (si, el tomate es una fruta para quienes no lo sabían).

-Hola, ¿eres tú aquel que me lanzo un tomate?- pregunto la princesa Luna a Grocer de manera intimidante, pero antes de que este pudiera responder Black se le adelanto.

-Sí, es el. Pero fue un accidente- lo defendió Black. Estas palabras del negro unicornio lograron que Luna se tranquilizara un poco al saber que él poni verde no había lanzado el tomate con intención de herirla

-veo que eres fiel a tu amigo a pesar de haberlo conocido recién hace una hora- dijo Luna

-veo yo, que a diferencia de su hermana usted no pone una cara de asco al verme-respondió Black, sin miedo alguno.

-¿Por qué pondría cara de asco? ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho que haya sido tan terrible para que mi hermana te mire con asco?-

-me parece que usted no me conoce, ¿su hermana no le ha contado sobre mi? ¿A caso ella no confía en usted?- estas palabras calaron en lo profundo de Luna quien se había olvidado completamente de Greengrocer. Estas palabras hirieron fuertemente a Luna la cual sintió el mismo pánico que sintió cuando había sido humillada frente a la multitud, pero esta vez era peor, porque también peligraba el honor de su hermana.

-"No le hagas caso, él solo trata de intimidarte, demuéstrale que tu hermana confía en ti"-dijo tristeza con el objetivo de lograr calmar a Luna, gracias a esto ella volvió en sí y fue capaz de responder.

-de seguro ella me hablo de ti dime quien eres y así seguramente podre saber qué hiciste- hablo Luna

Black no era tonto, el sabia que la princesa intentaba probarle que Celestia si confiaba en ella, así que le siguió el juego y le respondió con honestidad-Me conocen como el prisionero B. – Black hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, suspiro profundo y hablo.

-pero mi nombre es Sparkle, Black Sparkle-.

-¿Black Sparkle?- dijo una atónita princesa de la noche

-si-

-¿el mismo Black Sparkle qué fue galardonado como el mejor profesor de magia de la escuela de unicornios superdotados de mi hermana por dos años consecutivos?-

-precisamente-

-¿el mejor hechicero de toda Equestria después de mi hermana y yo?-

-sí. ¿Se acabaron las preguntas o a caso todavía no está segura de si soy Black Sparkle?-

-mi hermana siempre hablaba maravillas de ti, al menos hace seis años lo hacía ¿Qué hiciste para estar encerrado?-

-¿no se supone que usted lo sabría a penas escuchara mi nombre?-

-mi hermana no me ha contado nada al respecto- admitió humillada.

-parece que no me equivocaba cuando decía que ella no confía en usted-

-"no lo escuches Luna, él solo intenta herirte"- dijo tristeza tratando de calmar la situación

-entonces, ¿Qué hiciste?- interrogo Luna-¿Por qué eres el único encadenado?- reitero Luna tratando de cambiar el tema

-aparentemente mate a mi esposa- dijo Black con un ligero nudo en la garganta que desapareció al mismo tiempo que vio la estupefacta cara de la princesa Luna

-mataste a tu esposa- repitió Luna quien todavía no podía procesar completamente las palabras del horrible criminal que tenia frente a ella.

-"es algo horrible, ¿cómo puede haber hecho algo así? Ni siquiera en los tiempos más barbáricos se asesinaban ponis, el solo pensar en su pobre esposa me hace sentir triste"- acoto la tristeza

-aparentemente- le corrigió Black a la princesa

-"¿Qué quieres decir con aparentemente?"-preguntaron Luna y su Tristeza al mismo tiempo

-quiero decir que yo no la mate, fue otro poni, pero cuando su hermana se encargo de mi juicio nunca me creyó ni una sola palabra-

-espera, ¿mi hermana se encargo de tu juicio?-

-sí, fue ella en persona la que me declaro culpable-

-eso no puede ser cierto, ella me hubiese contado. No hay secretos entre nosotras- dijo con una voz quebradiza

-"de seguro te está mintiendo, lo más probable es que él sea un poni malvado, probablemente haya matado a su esposa y ahora este tratando de romper tu relación con tu hermana"- pronuncio la desesperada voz de la tristeza que cada vez sonaba más fuerte dentro de la cabeza de Luna.

-de seguro estas mintiendo, ¿Por qué debería confiar en un poni encadenado en una celda más que en mi propia hermana?-dijo Luna con ojos vidriosos que estaban a punto de soltar una amargas lagrimas nuevamente. Estas palabras ofendieron tremendamente a Black

-para empezar usted fue la que pregunto, si no me cree es su problema. Además no soy yo el que le ha ocultado información sobre un malvado ponicida, fue su hermana. Elija usted en quien confiar, pero no es mi problema si su hermana mayor ya no confía en usted- pronuncio Black de manera cortante e hiriente. Para Luna fue como si le enterraran un afilado cuchillo en su pecho y luego empezaran a girarlo con el objetivo de solo provocarle más dolor durante los últimos momentos de su vida. Ella no aguanto más y un rio del agrio néctar de la amargura empezó a fluir de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas y de estas cayendo al húmedo y sucio suelo.

-"¡Luna, por favor, cálmate!"- le gritaba tristeza una y otra vez y otra vez, y aunque a estas alturas su voz sonaba como mil truenos dentro de la cabeza de Luna esta seguía ignorándola, las hirientes palabras de Black habían logrado su cometido con creces.

-¡NO! ¡MIENTES! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡MI HERMANA JAMAS DEJARIA DE CONFIAR EN MI!-grito Luna, cada vez mas enfurecida, deprimida e histérica, en cambio Black estaba de lo más calmado e incluso algunos dirían que estaba disfrutando con la situación.

-si no me creé vaya a comprobarlo con su hermana, no pierda más el tiempo conmigo, ella le dará las respuestas que necesita oír - dijo Black con alta seriedad y tranquilidad como la situación lo ameritaba.

-¡ESO HARE Y DEMOSTRARE QUE TE EQUIVOCAS Y QUE MI HERMANA CONFIA EN MI!- dijo utilizando las palabras que ocuparía una niña pequeña o una adulta muy desesperada. Luego salió corriendo del calabozo, dejando nuevamente solos a Greengrocer y a Black Sparkle. El silencio en la celda fue prolongado hasta que Greengrocer se atrevió a pronunciar las primeras palabras

-eso fue algo cruel ¿no crees? La pobre a sufrido mucho con las huelgas y con lo del tomate,- dijo esto último con algo de vergüenza y culpa-y ahora que necesita el apoyo de su querida hermana, tu rompes la confianza que hay entre ellas-

-yo no dije nada que fuera falso y si la confianza que hay entre ellas se rompe no sería mi culpa, seria de la princesa Celestia por ocultar una información tan importante a su cogobernante y hermana menor, ¿no crees?- respondió Black con una alta sabiduría que solo se obtiene con largas horas de meditación. Grocer comprendió y decidió tomar la situación con la misma calma y tranquilidad que Black

-no sé si te diste cuenta, pero la princesa venia hablar conmigo- dijo Grocer con algo de sarcasmo. Acto seguido ambos empezaron a reír. Mientras tanto desde las otras celdas el resto de los prisioneros se preguntaba que acababa de pasar.

Luna corría afligida por los pasillos del castillo buscando desesperadamente a su querida hermana.

-"creo que deberías de pensar esto con más calma"- decía la fortísima voz de la tristeza en la cabeza Luna, en un incansable esfuerzo para tranquilizarla.

-no hay nada que pensar con calma- respondió Luna entre sollozos-debo averiguar si confía en mí- dijo totalmente decidida

De repente pudo ver como desde lo lejos su hermana mayor estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo en busca de su hermana, inmediatamente después Luna empieza a galopar más rápido, hasta llegar con su hermana.

Celestia se había dedicado a buscar a su hermana por todo el castillo, y al darse media vuelta pudo ver como esta estaba corriendo hacia ella.

Como Celestia lo esperaba su pequeña hermana estaba llorando, seguramente ella todavía estaba afligida por lo que había pasado a las afueras del castillo, como su hermana mayor y cogobernante era su deber consolarla. Ella había hecho mucho en el pasado para protegerla de las horribles tristezas de la vida, incluso le oculto algunos detalles que ella consideraba no sería apropiado que Luna se enterase, pero por desgracia ellas ya no eran las 2 pequeñas hermanas que fueron alguna vez en sus tiempos de escuela, (llegado el momento les contare esa historia) ahora eran adultas y Celestia no podía estar siempre ahí para defender a su hermana, pero al menos siempre podría estar para consolarla.

-Luna, te he estado buscando, estaba tan preocupada- dijo Celestia al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia su hermana para abrazarla, pero esta se detuvo evitando la muestra de afecto de su hermana.-Luna, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto inquieta Celestia, pues su hermana nunca antes le había negado un abrazo.

-Celestia, ¿tu confías en mí?- pregunto Luna entre sollozos

-pero claro que confió en ti, como no voy a confiar en mi querida y única hermana, debemos confiar en la familia- ante esta respuesta Luna se calmo un poco, pero aun estaba inquieta.

-eso quiere decir que no hay secretos entre nosotras ¿verdad?- Celestia dudo una imperceptible fracción de segundo antes de responder.

-verdad- afirmo Celestia

-entonces, ¿he de suponer que no sabes nada sobre el prisionero Black Sparkle?-dijo Luna algo más aliviada. Celestia se sorprendió al escuchar este nombre de boca de Luna como era posible que ella supiera acerca de ese prisionero.

-¡¿Quién te hablo de él?!- exclamo Celestia sorprendida y sin pensar, al mismo tiempo que delataba su mentira.

-¡¿entonces, si lo conoces?!-dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que su corazón se volvía a agitar y sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes. Celestia estaba alterada al enterarse de que su hermana supiera acerca del horrible ponicida, ella decidió calmarse y pensar. Celestia era muy madura y casi nunca hablaba sin pensar antes en las consecuencias. Llegado a este punto sin retorno lo único que podía hacer era hablarle con la verdad a su hermana.

-Sí, lo conozco, yo misma lo enjuicie-el corazón y la mente de Luna parecieron quebrarse al mismo tiempo que su hermana pronunciaba estas palabras. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos con más fuerza y melancolia que antes

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Luna sollozando.

-no quería que supieras de algo tan…-

-¡no confías en mi!- grito Luna interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-¿de qué hablas? ¡Claro que confió en ti!-

-si confiaras en mi me hubieses hablado de ese prisionero…. Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotras- pronuncio entre lágrimas

-yo… lo siento tanto-

-¡No quiero tus disculpas, no quiero verte nunca más!- dijo llorando al mismo tiempo que su cuerno empezaba a brillar.

-¡Luna, por favor…!-de repente un rayo luz recorrió todo el salón, la luz cegó a Celestia por algunos segundos. Cuando recupero la vista pudo ver que estaba completamente sola. Luna se había transportado a algún lugar desconocido, no había ninguna manera de seguirla y tal vez nunca más la vuelva a ver.

Las ganas de llorar llegaron inmediatamente, como cualquier otra persona Celestia intento reprimirlas al menos durante un rato.

No pudo.

Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia su habitación, Celestia cayó de rodillas a mitad de camino por la dolorosa idea de haber perdido a su hermana, quien la había acompañado durante todos esos años solo por el capricho de no haber querido mencionarle algo tan importante como lo era el crimen cometido por Black Sparkle. Después de eso empezó a llorar de manera incontenible, y con el clásico nudo en la garganta que aparece cada vez que estas triste con el único objetivo de hacer más evidente tus penas, dijo.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola-

* * *

**Luego de escribir este capitulo me di cuenta que posiblemente muchos lectores dirán que al final la "Tristeza" asumirá el rol de personalidad dominante dentro de Luna, se volverá a mala y se convertirá en Nightmare Moon. Lamento desilucionarlos pero eso no es lo que pasara. Si bien la "tristeza" es una honesta mentirosa. Ella también es una personalidad muy noble la cual es incapaz de querer herir a otro poni, ni mucho menos convertirse en Nightmare Moon, así que descarten esa posibilidad de inmediato.**

**Por otra parte respecto a la parte del fic que dice que las religiones Católica e Islámica son mentira, solo lo escribí con el propósito de enriquecer el fic y no con intención de insultar a nadie por sus creencias religiosas. de hecho yo mismo soy un "Católico Tolerante" (con esto quiero decir, que a diferencia de algunos católicos que discriminan a los Ateos, los homosexuales, o gente con otras creencias religiosas, yo prefiero vivir en paz con todos estas personas y no me molestan para nada sus creencias y/o gustos)**

**Para terminar quisiera agregar que estoy en la época de exámenes finales, por lo tanto he decidido dejar tanto de escribir como de Traducir los fics que actualmente estoy publicando, hasta el día 22 de diciembre ya que ese día acabo con todas la pruebas. Por desgracia tengo que ir a clase hasta el 15 de enero -INSERTAR GRITO DE DOLOR AGÓNICO AQUÍ- así que posiblemente escriba y traduzca una gran cantidad de cosas entre los días del 22 de diciembre y el 15 de enero, luego del 15 de enero tomare un ritmo más relajado. **

**espero que a ustedes les vaya bien y que disfruten sus vacaciones, adiós.**


	4. La Prisión de Canterlot III

**Hola **

**Habrán**** notado que actualice este fic y la traducción de Past Sins y ademas subí una nueva historia en este mismo día, a que se debe todo esto, a que hoy es navidad, obviamente. y decidí celebrarlo subiendo fanfics, ahora si alguien se pregunta si haré lo mismo para el año nuevo, la respuesta es No. el motivo es que fue muy cansador tener que hacer todo esto en solo cuatro días. exacto, en cuatro días termine de traducir el capitulo 2 de Past Sins, corregí cualquier error que encontrase en este capitulo, e hice un Fic cuya duración no pasará de los dos o tres ****capítulos.**

**Respecto a este capitulo es un capitulo "Experimental" esto se debe a que este capitulo esta Musicalizado. Y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "La torre de babel" del grupo musical "Los tres" . Mas o menos serán cuatro o cinco los capítulos que tendrán una canción partiendo por este. sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer tranquilos.**

**_La prision de Canterlot III: la leyenda de la torre de babel y el gran ingenio de Grocer_  
**

-Por favor, no me dejes sola- dijo entristecida

Celestia siempre iba a poder ser acompañada por los guardias, la Elite de Canterlot y el resto de los Equestrianos, pero ninguno de esos ponis le importaba tanto como su pequeña hermana. La misma que hace pocos momentos le había declarado que ya no quería volver a verla. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que ella dijese algo así? ¿Ira mal canalizada? ¿Frustración por no haber podido controlar a la horda de manifestantes? ¿Algún rencor pasado? ¿O tal vez…?

-Black Sparkle- pronuncio Celestia con odio. Era tan obvio, incluso la misma Luna lo menciono antes de marcharse. Ella había conocido al ponicida, posiblemente hablaron, y tal vez este dijo algo que hizo que causara el reciente quiebre en la relación de las dos hermanas. Era elemental, más si consideramos que el poni que lanzo el tomate y él estaban en la misma celda, lo más seguro es que Luna haya ido a visitar al poni del tomate y haya terminado hablando con el ponicida.

Celestia se levanto, se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos con sus cascos y con determinación empezó a caminar hacia los calabozos, alguien tenía que pagar por lo acababa de suceder y quien más que aquel que gatilló toda la escena recientemente vivida, Black Sparkle el ponicida de Canterlot.

* * *

-no sé si te diste cuenta, pero la princesa venia hablar conmigo- dijo Grocer con algo de sarcasmo. Acto seguido ambos empezaron a reír. Mientras tanto desde las otras celdas el resto de los prisioneros se preguntaba que acababa de pasar.

Terminando de ambos de reír Grocer dijo-sabes Black, no eras lo que yo esperaba-

Black lo quedo mirando extrañado-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Tú sabes, cuando te encierran con el peor prisionero de una prisión tu esperas a alguien completamente malvado, fuerte, completamente serio y poco sociable. En cambio tú no eres tan serio, a simple vista no pareces fuerte, no estoy seguro de si eres malvado o no-dijo bromeando, aun así, Black lo miro molesto, Grocer no le dio importancia y siguió hablando-además de que eres completamente sociable. Esto último me sigue pareciendo raro- acoto Grocer

Black ignoro la broma anterior y aun molesto pregunto-¿por qué?-

-Tú sabes…. Después de perder tan trágicamente a alguien tan importante como tu esposa, uno espera que seas un poco más….- Grocer hacia su mente buscando la manera de decirlo sin herir o insultar a Black.

-¿Insociable?- pregunto Black completando la oración de su compañero de celda, el cual asintió con la cabeza. Black suspiro -En un principio era así, pero pasado el tiempo comprendí que no voy a conseguir nada aislándome del resto de la gente, sería como culparlos de la muerte de Crystal, cuando en realidad ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, no es correcto intentar alejar a la gente de ti cuando en realidad después de una situación tan trágica lo que más necesitas es gente que te apoye. Honestamente yo hubiese deseado a alguien que me apoyase hace 6 años.-

-Vaya veo que no lo has tenido para nada fácil.- dijo callando durante un momento pero luego siguió hablando-dime si algún días salieses de esta cárcel ¿Qué harías?- pregunto curioso Grocer

- Primero, buscaría a mi hijo, me aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo y luego me vengaría- dijo Black totalmente decidido. –Buscaría al desgraciado que mato a Crystal y le haría lo mismo que él le hizo a ella- Grocer rio un poco -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Sabes, antes de morir mi padre era un poni obsesionado con las antiguas leyendas, en las conocía al revés y al derecho, y me hiciste recordar una de las tantas leyendas que existían antes de la unión de los pueblos hace mil años.- La unión de los pueblos fue el momento en que termino la guerra entre pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres y se fundó Equestria. Bajo el mandato democrático de los tres líderes de la nación el Canciller Pudding Head, por los ponis terrestre, el Comandante Hurricane, por los pegasos, y el anciano Rey Diamond, padre de la Princesa Platinum y rey de los unicornios

-¿Cuál leyenda?- pregunto curioso Black. Luego de eso una extraña y alegre melodía empezó a formarse en el aire. De entre todas las curiosidades que tiene Equestria, esta es la que la hace una tierra única y distinta de las demás, por alguna razón en Equestria, de la nada empiezan a formarse melodías que se transportan a través del aire de manera inexplicable.

Estas melodías actúan sobre los ponis de la misma manera en que lo haría una bacteria cuyo único síntoma es el de hacerlos cantar durante un minuto o dos. Seguramente habrán visto cantar a algunos ponis por ahí, acompañados por una alegre música, pues resulta que eso es a causa de las melodías que se forman en el aire, pero pareciese que ningún poni notase esto, pues nunca nadie ha siquiera mencionado las canciones ni una sola vez. Para ellos es como si la canción representase una conversación común y corriente.

La música era alegre, desencajaba totalmente con el ambiente del calabozo el cual era triste por naturaleza, la canción llego a los oídos de Grocer quien de la nada encontró una breve inspiración y empezó a relatar la leyenda de la torre de babel, con la misma experticia en que lo hubiese hecho el mejor de los juglares.

-En la torre de babel- sus labios y su voz funcionaban al ritmo de la música componiendo una maravillosa canción.  
-vivían cincuenta cigarros  
vivían amontonados  
hechos todos de papel  
Uno a uno alineados  
todos muy bien formados  
el más pequeño era aquel  
y se llamaba Gabriel- A Black no le molestaba para nada la canción, de hecho le agradaba y la escuchaba con gusto.  
-Tabaco fino, algodones  
iban a ver el río  
iban cantando canciones,  
muertos de frío  
la pasión de Gabriel  
era nadar en el río  
le contó de esto a su tío  
que era un cigarro de miel-Un agradable ambiente si iba formando en el calabozo a medida que la canción progresaba-  
Su tío que era muy viejo  
no le puso reparos  
y cuando llegó el habano  
forrado entero de café  
"dónde se metió Gabriel"  
preguntó inquieto el habano  
"se fue con otros cigarros  
a ver el río correr"  
"no lo puedo creer.  
Eres muy mal ciudadano,  
pues tu sobrino y hermano  
tal vez nunca pueda volver" –Black escuchaba la historia bastante cómodo, pero sin entender que relación tenia con él  
-Cuando llegó el habano  
a la orilla del río  
vio un pequeño cigarro  
muerto, abierto y tendido.  
Estaba todo mojado  
sin señales de vida.  
El tabaco se desprendía,  
quedaba desparramado  
Tristeza, llanto, lamentos  
reinarán desde hoy en babel.  
Se nos ha muerto Gabriel,  
todo ha quedado en silencio.- La música y la voz de Grocer se detuvieron simultáneamente.

-Es una….interesante historia, pero no entiendo qué relación tiene conmigo pregunto Black- Luego de eso la música volvió y Grocer siguió cantando

-Solamente un buen fuego  
puede dar muerte a un cigarro  
pero si muere mojado es igual  
que si a un Poni  
lo mataran colgado  
colgado- La canción acabo finalmente. Y Black entendió su significado inmediatamente

-de la misma manera en que para un cigarro es natural morir bajo un fuego, para un poni es normal morir por la edad- acoto Grocer.

-Pero morir mojado, es igual de indigno que morir asesinado o ejecutado- completo Black

-Precisamente-

Luego de eso ambos ponis callaron permitiendo que él hasta entonces ausente silencio entrara en la celda, haciendo que la situación se tornase incomoda. Sin embargo eso no duraría mucho

El ruido de unos cascos acercándose interrumpió el terrible silencio que se había formado en la celda, dos siluetas equinas salieron de la nada posicionándose cerca de la celda. Black, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado hace tan solo unos instantes, se adelanto a hablar.

-¡Silly Speed! ¡P.R! ¿Qué los trae por acá?- pregunto Black sin ningún desanimo. Los dos guardias parecían muy molestos, pero no con los prisioneros, si no, uno con el otro. Black pudo notar que P.R traía un platón de comida sobre su lomo.

-me entere de que alguien no cumplió totalmente con su labor de alimentar a los prisioneros- dijo Silly al mismo tiempo que miraba molesto al guardia unicornio-vine a asegurarme de que termine su trabajo y ofreciera las disculpas correspondientes-Luego dirigió su mirada hacia P.R y dijo.-¡Alférez P.R! – dijo Silly en tono militar.

-¡si, capitán!- respondió el guardia con molestia en su cara.

-¡proceda a entregar la comida al prisionero correspondiente!-

-¡de inmediato capitán!-

El guardia unicornio procedió a levitar cordialmente el platón hacia Greengrocer y con una evidente expresión de furia empezó a hablar.-lamento no haberte alimentado, no volverá a ocurrir- Grocer quedo muy extrañado. Él detestaba a los guardias y ellos lo detestaban a él, pero por alguna razón, Silly Speed estaba obligando a P.R a disculparse.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que me odiabas, como el resto de los guardias, ¿Por qué obligas a tu colega a alimentarme en lugar de hacer la vista gorda?- pregunto Grocer sin miedo alguno a Silly.

-mi trabajo es el de un guardia real de Canterlot, esto me da autoridad y responsabilidad sobre el resto de Equestria, yo soy leal a Equestria, en este momento mi deber es cuidar de los prisioneros y si no cumpliera con mi deber no merecería mi título como guardia pues estaría incumpliendo mi deber con Equestria y eso es algo que nuca me perdonaría, aunque se tratase de un prisionero al que odio- respondió Silly con completa honestidad.

-ya veo, otra cosa que pude obser…- Grocer detuvo su dialogo al notar que la princesa Celestia entraba a la celda, ninguno de los ponis que allí estaban la vio llegar, solo apareció ahí de repente. Los guardias procedieron a arrodillarse, Celestia los miro y hablo-retírense- no dijo nada más, los guardias obedecieron y se retiraron dejando la celda abierta, se quedaron a una distancia prudente entre la celda y la salida en caso de que algo ocurriese, una vez ellos afuera, Celestia se quedo a solas con los 2 prisioneros.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Luna?- pregunto la gobernante solar a Black con una evidente rabia en su rostro

-la verdad- respondió el unicornio de manera cortante.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a Luna?!- reitero Celestia la cual estaba aun más furiosa por la manera de actuar del unicornio.

-me da la impresión de que algo malo paso, ¿acaso, usted y su hermana pelearon?- dijo suspicazmente a Black, ignorando la anterior pregunta de Celestia.

-¡ ¿QUE LE DIJISTE A LUNA?!- Celestia era muy paciente y serena, pero cuando su relación con su hermana estaba en riesgo, la gobernante sería totalmente intolerante a cualquier muestra de insolencia.

-parece que usted cree que yo fui el culpable de su pelea con su hermana. Pero todo esto se hubiese evitado si usted le hubiese contado sobre mí, en realidad fue su culpa, no mía-Black estaba gozando de todo esto, el lo veía como una venganza por haber sido encarcelado injustamente, y la disfrutaba al máximo. En cambio Celestia estaba muy irritada con él y estas últimas palabras no hicieron más que empeorar la situación.

-eres un…- ella ya no encontraba palabras para insultarlo, la rabia la había sacado de sus cabales, ella usualmente habría manejado esta situación con calma y serenidad, pero la anterior discusión con su hermana la había desestabilizado tanto emocional como psicológicamente.

No hay nadie en Equestria que hubiese visto a la princesa tan enojada como lo hicieron Black y Greengrocer ese día. El poni de tierra un poco nervioso por lo que allí podría pasar intento calmar los ánimos de la princesa

-Princesa, por favor cálmese, no es necesario que…- Grocer fue interrumpido por un aura amarilla que lo rodeo y lo empezó a levitar hasta afuera de la celda. Una vez afuera, Celestia dejo libre al poni de tierra y cerro la celda para que este no fuese capaz de estorbarle. Grocer en lugar de quedarse ahí, vio esto como una oportunidad de escapar y empezó a galopar hacia la salida.

-parece que tu amigo te ha abandonado- decía Celestia, quien se había calmado un poco. Decidió que lo mejor para poder tener una conversación seria con el unicornio era usar magia para obligarlo a esto. Sin embargo cuando intentó usar magia sobre el poni, pudo notar que esta no funcionaba, lo volvió a intentar, pero seguía sin funcionar. El negro unicornio solo observaba y se reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Celestia con un evidente molestia en su voz.

-parece que usted no presto mucha atención en la escuela- dijo con sarcasmo, pues el sabia por cultura general que las princesas solo aparecieron de repentinamente y derrocaron al corrupto rey de la época el cual era nombrado por lo que representaba, Discord-cualquier potrillo sabe que los collares anti magia no solo anulan la magia propia, sino que también repelen cualquier energía mágica que se acerque a uno- Celestia se molesto consigo misma por no saber algo tan básico.

-no es mi culpa el no saberlo, estas cosas no existían cuando yo era potrilla- respondió a la ofensa del reo

Mientras tanto Greengrocer corría desesperadamente en dirección a la salida del calabozo. El poni de tierra no perdia oportunidad, a penas vio una posibilidad de escape decidió tomarla. Era una carrera loca, desenfrenada y hubiese tenido más oportunidades de escapar si esos dos guardias no estuviesen en su camino.

Los dos guardias se habían percatado de la carrera de poni de tierra e inmediatamente fueron a frenarlo.

Greengrocer se dedico durante toda su vida a la venta y cosecha de verduras, esta actividad le ayudo a formarse como un poni más fuerte y ágil que la mayoría. El problema es que se encontraba frente a 2 guardias reales uno de estos contaba con la magia propia de un unicornio y el otro era un ágil y veloz Pegaso. En menos de un segundo los guardias se pusieron en medio del camino de Grocer con la intención de frenar su escape.

Grocer no freno su carrera ni siquiera por los dos ponis que tenía en frente. Era un acto de locura, era un poni de tierra contra un pegaso y un unicornio, ambos bien instruidos en el combate, aun así, Grocer continuo corriendo con la intención de atacar a los guardias. El debía elegir a cuál de los dos atacar primero, obviamente el debía neutralizar primero al más problemático de los dos, pero, ¿Cuál era? si elegía el equivocado su intento de escape habría sido inútil, por otra parte, si elegía bien, el estaría fuera de la cárcel en pocas horas.

Sin detenerse apunto su pesuña en dirección al cuerno del unicornio, y sin darle ni si quiera tiempo de hacer un hechizo, Grocer asesto un fortísimo golpe a unicornio con su pesuña derecha, de esta manera logro anularlo completamente, pues gran parte de la energía vital de los unicornios se concentraba en sus cuernos y era bien sabido que un golpe en esta zona era suficiente como para dejarlos inconscientes por unos pocos minutos. Aun así esta ofensiva no salió tan bien como Grocer esperaba, pues el puntiagudo cuerno del unicornio le pincho la pata provocando una herida que aunque sangrase, no era nada muy grave.

Silly Speed veía como su compañero caía al suelo por el golpe que le había dado el poni de tierra y sin gastar ni un solo segundo tomo impulso con sus alas y se lanzo en una rápida envestida desde el aire contra el prisionero. Grocer a se percato de esto y con un rápido movimiento se agacho logrando evadirlo, al darse cuenta de que había sido esquivado se dio media vuelta en el aire y voló persiguiendo al poni de tierra el cual corría desesperadamente hacia la salida. La herida en la pata de Grocer era bastante superficial y no le dolía en absoluto. El debía ser hábil para afrontar al pegaso, era obvio el guardia era más rápido que él y si sus cálculos eran correctos este volaría delante de él y se pararía bloqueando su camino hacia la salida.

Tal como Grocer predijo, Silly lo sobre paso con su gran velocidad y se puso entre él y la salida. El pasillo era estrecho, y si Grocer quería escapar, su única opción era envestir al guardia, envestirlo con tal fuerza que terminase tumbado en el suelo y de esta manera él podría tener el camino libre para poder escapar.

En un momento como este ninguno de los 2 se podía permitir dudar. Silly miraba atento los pasos de su contendiente y justo cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia se percato de un extraño movimiento realizado por el poni de tierra, pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Grocer había envestido a Silly, pero el choque fue diferente a como ellos esperaban. Al menos Silly esperaba un poderoso impacto, capaz de hacerlo retroceder varios centímetros hacia atrás, en lugar de eso fue un golpe fácil de contener sin mucho esfuerzo. Silly uso su fuerza contra el prisionero y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, le tomo la cabeza con el casco y le proporciono un fuerte golpe provocando que esta rebotase en el suelo incrementando el dolor .

-¡¿acaso osas intentar huir?!- interrogo Silly a Grocer. Al mismo tiempo que P.R se empezaba recuperar del golpe que le había asestado el poni de tierra, todavía se sentía algo mareado pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

-¡pues obvio que intente huir! ¡qué otra cosa voy a intentar hacer! ¡Además que fue la princesa la que me saco de mi celda!- grito Grocer como un loco. Al mismo tiempo que P.R se acercaba a los 2 ponis.

-espera, ¿has dicho que fue la princesa la que te saco de la celda?- pregunto inquieto Silly.

-¿acaso estas sordo? Eso fue lo que dije y después cerró la celda para que no pudiese entrar- esto último dejo extrañado a Silly, ¿acaso podría estar la princesa torturando al prisionero, o tal vez no quería que nadie los molestase? Esto era algo que debía ser investigado.

-¡Alférez P.R!, quédese vigilando que no escape, yo voy a asegurarme de si dice la verdad- Silly dio órdenes a su compañero unicornio, para luego salir disparado hacia la celda impulsado por sus rápidas alas.

P.R miro como su compañero se alejaba y luego se dio media vuelta para observar al prisionero, este ya se había levantado del suelo y le había quedado un moretón por el golpe que le había dado Silly, pero, lo más sorprendente es que el prisionero tenía su casco derecho dentro de su hocico al igual que un bebe, sin embargo a penas se dio cuenta de que el guardia lo estaba mirando, retiro inmediatamente su extremidad de su hocico y sonrió nervioso. P.R simplemente lo ignoro, el solo tenía deseos de venganza.

-ahora te vas a arrepentir de ese golpe que me diste- dijo con una sonrisa. Grocer solo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el guardia empezaba a asestarle fuertes golpes una y otra vez. El poni de tierra era ferozmente atacado por el guardia unicornio, sin embargo, este no se defendía, no contraatacaba, ni tampoco pedía ayuda, simplemente recibía los golpes en sumiso silencio, su boca empezaba a llenarse de sangre y no la escupía, ni tampoco la tragaba, solo se limitaba a dejar que la sangre se siguiese mezclando con la saliva. El resto de los prisioneros quienes durante todo ese tiempo siempre permanecieron en silencio, algunos de estos aseguraban que el maltratado poni recibía los golpes con una ligera sonrisa en su apaleado rostro.

Silly Speed había llegado a la celda en que el prisionero llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos a solas con la princesa, en donde ambos estaban a solas, efectivamente la celda estaba cerrada pero para su sorpresa la princesa empezaba a abrirla para poder retirarse.

-princesa, ¿está todo bien?- pregunto sorprendido el guardia.

-sí, está todo bien. Solo me estaba retirando, resulta que no aguanto el desagradable comportamiento de este prisionero- dijo lanzando una mirada despreciativa a Black

-estoy disponible para hablar con usted cuando quiera- le dijo el encadenado poni, con un insolente sarcasmo en su voz. La princesa se retiro bastante molesta, al mismo tiempo que P.R traía a un completamente amoratado Grocer a la celda.

Silly los mira con detención y luego le dirige la palabra a su compañero el guardia-bueno, supongo que yo me voy de aquí, alférez P.R cierre usted la celda- el unicornio asiente y Silly Speed comenzó a retirarse, pero se detuvo justo afuera de la celda, se dio media vuelta, miro a Grocer y hablo-¿sabes? Justo antes de que me envistieras pude notar algo, tú dudaste y te detuviste durante una apenas perceptible fracción de segundo-Grocer prestaba atención a cada palabra del guardia pero permanecía en absoluto silencio.

-si no hubieses dudado, si no te hubieses detenido esa fracción de segundo, tal vez y solo tal vez, hubieses logrado derribarme y salir del calabozo. Aunque no sé como habrías escapado de los guardias que están afuera de este lugar- al mismo tiempo que Silly decía esto, P.R cerraba la celda con llave

-bueno, adiós- dijeron ambos guardias despidiéndose-y no te preocupes por tu pata, pronto traeremos un poni medico para que te la vende- dijo Silly refiriéndose a la herida que tenia Grocer en su pata derecha. Una vez los guardias se retiraron por completo Black tomo la palabra

-eres bastante extraño, no llevas ni dos horas aquí y ya fuiste visitado por ambas princesas, intentaste fugarte y recibiste una paliza por parte de un guardia. No obstante tu plan era bastante simple e inefectivo, aun si hubieses logrado salir del calabozo ¿Qué hubieses hecho con los guardias que están afuera?, es que acaso no pensaste en eso o eres los suficientemente idiota para creer que podrías vencerlos a todos ellos a la vez- Grocer solo lo miro y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto con curiosidad, Pero su amigo se mantuvo en silencio. Black olvido su anterior pregunta y empezó a formular otra.

-dime- continuo hablando Black -¿valió la pena tu intento de escape? ¿Valió la pena recibir tantos golpes?-

Los dos guardias regresaban algo agotados de los calabozos, Silly volvió a su posición como guardia, mientras P.R fue a buscar un poni medico a la enfermería para que curara la herida pata de Grocer

-¿Qué pasa Capitán? se ve cansado-le pregunto un guardia pegaso. Silly solo sonrió y de manera tranquilizadora respondió.

-no es nada, resulta que un prisionero intento escapar-

-parece que le dio un duro golpe, debería de ir a la enfermería a que le quiten toda esa sangre que tienes-

Grocer se acerco a Black para responderle, pero no con palabras, si no, que con un gesto. El poni de tierra escupió hacia el suelo y de su hocico salió un objeto del tamaño suficiente como para sostenerlo con un solo casco, este estaba completamente cubierto por una mescla de saliva y sangre que se había acumulado en el hocico del poni.

-¿sangre? ¡Pero si él con suerte me tacleo!- exclamo extrañado Silly Speed.

-y entonces ¿Qué me dice de toda esa sangre que tiene en su costado derecho?-

Silly miro su costado derecho y efectivamente estaba ensangrentado, pero él no estaba herido, el único que había salido herido era el poni de tierra que había intentado escapar, el se había pinchado la pata derecha al golpear el cuerno de P.R. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, ignorando la sangre, Silly tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba, pero ¿que era? de repente miro el costado derecho de todos sus compañeros, entonces fue obvio, lo que le faltaba a Silly era algo que todo guardia debía tener, algo importante, eran…

-¡Las llaves!- Grito Black con emoción, de la boca de su compañero de celda salieron todo ensalivadas y ensangrentadas, las llaves de algún guardia, estos poseían todo tipo de llaves, de la celda, del castillo y sus habitaciones, y por supuesto las cadenas y el collar de Black.

-mi plan nunca fue escapar por la puerta, si eres tan buen mago como dices deberías de poder realizar un hechizo de teletransportación- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba las escupidas llaves y empezaba a liberar a su compañero de sus cadenas.

-despreocúpate de las cadenas, solo sácame el collar anti magia, una vez me libere de esta cosa, solo bastara un hechizo para sacarme las cadenas-señalo Black.

-ok, solo déjame buscar cuál de estas llaves es la de tu collar-

-¡ese maldito poni de tierra me robo mis llaves!- grito Silly iracundo por no haberse percatado antes del plan del poni verdulero. Si lo piensas detenidamente era un plan evidente, pero la ejecución fue tan perfecta que nadie se dio cuenta, Silly tenía que apurarse, lo más probable es que el poni de tierra estuviese intentando escapar nuevamente, esta vez acompañado de un poderoso unicornio.

-¡TU, PASAME TUS LLAVES!-grito a uno de sus compañeros pegasos. Este obedeció inmediatamente, acto seguido, Silly Speed salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el calabozo.

-dime ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el plan?- pregunto Black mientras su compañero probaba las llaves en busca de la que abriera su collar.

-bueno, yo no seré un listo y poderoso unicornio como tú, pero, tampoco soy un idiota. Por lo menos soy más listo que los guardias-

-ya veo. Sin embargo, solo llevas una o dos horas aquí. ¿Por qué intentas escapar?- interrogo Black

-después de todo lo que ha pasado, dudo mucho que me den una sentencia menor a la cadena perpetua. Si quiero volver a ser libre necesito escapar- dijo Grocer con determinación.

Luego de esto a lo lejos se escucho un crujido, como el de una muy oxidada puerta que se estuviese abriendo y después cerrando.

-¡Diablos!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sabían que posiblemente los guardias los había descubierto y seguramente venían en camino.

-vamos apúrate, no nos queda mucho tiempo-dijo Black con preocupación

-eso hago, pero no encuentro la llave- exclamo Grocer al mientras sacaba una llave e insertaba otra.

-¡No escaparan!- grito Silly al mismo tiempo que con una increíble rapidez llegaba a la celda en donde los dos prisioneros intentaban su huida, con una eficiencia practicada puso la llave que le había prestado su compañero en la cerradura de la celda para luego abrirla. Ambos prisioneros vieron esto con pánico de no lograr su objetivo, justo en ese instante la única manera de lograr escapar era que la llave que Grocer había puesto en el collar fuera la correcta.

Por suerte para ellos la llave giro apropiadamente haciendo que el collar de Black callera al suelo. Por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, Silly ya se había alzado vuelo contra ellos, más precisamente en contra de Black.

Este ya había sido liberado de su collar anti magia, por lo tanto Silly debía de atacar su cuerno antes de que este fuera capaz de hacer hechizo alguno. Para Black era lo mismo, el debía de ser capaz de hacer un hechizo de teletransportacion antes de ser golpeado. Y evidentemente el que mejor se manejara en su respectiva especialidad sería capaz de lograr su objetivo...pero ¿Quién sería?

Grocer vio con pánico como Silly estaba solo a centímetros de golpear el cuerno de Black, esto hizo que este se aterrara pues su plan de escape estaba a punto de ser frustrado. En un movimiento desesperado, salto entre medio de ambos ponis, anteponiendo su rostro en la trayectoria del casco del Pegaso. El golpe fue tan poderoso que el poni de tierra estuvo a punto de caer derribado al suelo, pero antes de que esto sucediera una luz blanca inundo la habitación, cegando por completo a Silly.

Le llevo unos segundos recuperar la vista y cuando lo hizo se percato de que estaba solo en la celda. Los prisioneros habían huido y lo único que había quedado de ellos eran un par de platos de comida uno completamente vacío y el otro totalmente lleno.

-¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!- grito Silly completamente fuera de sí, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared de la celda como una forma de desahogar su inmensa ira. Y así siguió durante un par de minutos hasta que….

-Capitán…- dijo una voz atrás del Pegaso, este se dio media vuelta y pudo ver que el que le hablaba era su compañero P.R el cual estaba acompañado por un poni con una bata aparentemente medica-¿Qué paso con los prisioneros?-

-escaparon- dijo Silly completamente avergonzado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo sorprendido.

-eso no importa- pronuncio el pegaso tratando de evadir el tema.

-hay que dar la alarma de inmediato-

-yo lo hare- dijo Silly mientras empezaba a marchar fuera de la celda.

-no, yo lo hare, usted ahora debe ir al salón del trono-

-¿Por qué?- dijo el pegaso ya más calmado y extrañado.

-la princesa Celestia, quiere hablar con usted.-

-¿para qué?- pregunto completamente nervioso.

-no lo sé, pero yo que tu tengo cuidado con lo que digo o hago, la princesa parecía muy molesta, prácticamente encolerizada-

Silly trago saliva y con evidente inquietud dijo –ok, gracias por el concejo- y finalmente partió directo a la habitación del trono.

**Como ya dije antes, subí tres fanfics el día de hoy y espero profundamente que se los tomen como un regalo de navidad de mi parte el cual ojala disfruten. Me despido deseándoles una felices fiestas de fin de año y esperando que las disfruten en compañía de toda su familia y amigos**


End file.
